


Fallen

by Velace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot, Pure Smut, Technically Speaking, Threesome - F/F/F, magic!cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma ‘no one said anything about love’ Swan has a bad habit of falling; in lust, through portals… into the lap of a Queen formerly (and currently) known as Evil. Her day simply wouldn’t be complete if she didn’t then fall into bed too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Fallen - Traduction de Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732784) by [EvilChachouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu)



> This was supposed to be a fun little one!shot I wrote for the hell of it, but at 6000 words and no end in sight, I figured I should break it down into 2 or 3 parts. Yes, this is my first threesome, technically. It's Evil Swan Queen so, no worries to anyone who hates other characters being paired with our two ladies, of which I am definitely one of you ;) I'm still writing, but I have no idea when the muse will stop so... read and, hopefully, enjoy while I keep going.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Emma stiffened at the voice mere inches behind her. It was just her luck that she would slip through another portal into the Enchanted Forest and find herself in the company of the Evil Queen. It didn’t seem to matter where or _when_ she arrived, there was always one Mills or another lurking about, waiting for her moment to pounce.

“Do mine eyes deceive me, or is it a little lost rat, scurrying about my forest?”

With a shuddered sigh, Emma slowly turned to face the Queen. She bowed her head and dipped herself low in a curtsy just like her Regina showed her, holding the pose briefly before she straightened and Regina’s words from one of their lessons rang in her ears; _Respect and confidence, Miss Swan, are key should you find yourself in such an unfortunate position again_. She was glad someone had had the foresight to teach her something.

“Your Majesty.”

Dark eyes grazed her form from head to toe, the curiosity in them laced with a hint of surprise and something else. Something obvious. _She is a predator, my dear. The world is her prey._ Emma swallowed. If she remembered everything Regina had told her, there was a very slim chance she’d make it out of the encounter alive.

“You have me at a disadvantage, my dear…”

Emma waited, a softer, kinder voice filling her mind. _She values intelligence— initiative. Do not interrupt her but take what opportunity she presents to predict her wants._ “My name is Emma Swan, Your Majesty,” she said when silence was all that remained. _Do not lie. She knows far more than she lets on._ “You would not know of me.”

The Queen hummed in apparent concession and circled her, much like a lioness would a gazelle— or perhaps another lion. _To be, or not to be; eaten._ “Yet you appear to know me quite well,” Regina purred as a hand pressed into the small of her back.

Emma shivered beneath the touch and tried to ignore the warmth of her palm. “I… am not sure how to respond to that,” she confessed. “It’s complicated, and I don’t think you would believe me.”

A tutting filled her left ear before the Queen chuckled. “I admit, your honesty is certainly refreshing. You have me intrigued, Emma Swan. Perhaps I shan't have you beheaded for trespassing after all.”

Emma bit her lip, the retort begging to surface a sure fire way to have the Queen change her mind. Fearing Regina wasn’t exactly a strong suit of hers but then neither, did she think, was life without her head. _She has a sense of humour, but it is fickle. If you cannot help yourself, be passive, and do not be crude._

“I very much like my head attached, Your Majesty,” she murmured softly.

The Queen let out a sharp bark of laughter and Emma relaxed slightly. As much as she wished someone else had found her, someone less— homicidal, it was far less nerve wracking than the first time they’d crossed paths. She figured if she could keep herself out of the dungeon, then it would be a lot easier to find a way home, though that in and of itself would likely prove a challenge she wasn’t certain she was up for.

“Majesty?”

“Hmm?” Regina came about her front, her hand dragging from back to hip where fingers curled in what Emma thought was a somewhat possessive gesture for a complete stranger. Regina tilted her head at Emma’s budding frown. “Something on your mind, dear?”

Emma blinked, averting her gaze to the scar above the Queen’s upper lip as she replied, “I know it is not proper to question a— _my_ Queen,” she corrected swiftly.

The woman’s mouth quirked in a half smile. “I suppose I can allow it this once,” the Queen drawled, almost grinning as her eyes swept down the blonde’s form once again and noted her discomfort. “You are fortunate, for I am yet uncertain how I wish you to behave.”

Emma wrinkled her nose in understanding of those particular words. Regina had warned her that the Queen might come on a bit strong, should she prove herself worthy of something more than a quick death. She wasn’t entirely against the idea given her secret infatuation with the woman’s future self, but it didn’t stop the thought from terrifying her a little.

“If not an execution,” she began, nervousness bleeding into her words as she placed her hands behind her back and wrung them out of sight. “It would put me at ease to know your intentions, Your Majesty.”

Her body stiffened when the hand at her hip clenched. The anger she’d grown used to seeing over the years in those eyes was absent, however, and in its place resided a much darker look as Regina appeared to consider her words before speaking. “I do not wish to harm you,” she stated, seeming just as surprised by her words as Emma stared, speechless.

Her hands fell back to her sides and she stuttered, “Y-you… don’t?”

The surprise vanished in an instant as the Queen smirked. “Not at present,” she admitted, then lowered her voice. “But the night is still young.”

Despite the obvious threat, Emma felt the tension drain from her muscles and her shoulders slumped. Her relief lasted mere seconds before the Queen waved her hand and her magic engulfed them. Emma stumbled forward, the ground rocking beneath her feet as Regina grabbed her other hip, stabilizing her before she could crash into her.

“You reek of magic,” the Queen said, the accusation in her tone clear.

Emma nodded, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to convince herself everything was fine. “I’m still learning,” she explained between short, deep breathes. Not only did poofing, as she’d started to call it— much to Regina’s annoyance —make her dizzy, but it also nauseated her. “My… tutor believes me too simple to learn the complexities of that particular spell.”

“Hmm.”

Deeming her capable of standing on her own two feet, the Queen released her and stepped back. Emma opened her eyes, stomach settling as she watched her cross to one of the chairs a few feet from where she stood. She took the chance to look at her surroundings, taking note of the furnishings and surprisingly warm atmosphere before she deduced that the room they were in was the medieval equivalent of a lounge in her world.

“Sit.” Emma found herself obeying the order, promptly moving to the settee rather than the chair beside the Queen, and taking her seat before meeting the woman’s gaze. “You are not from this world.”

Emma confirmed the statement with a shake of her head. Considering the outfit she wore of brown leather jacket and her usual jeans, she wasn’t surprised the woman had figured out that much on her own. Regina was smart, certainly smarter than her and it was obvious she would stand out in her clothes.

“I come from a place I believe to be known in this world as the Land Without Magic.” She wasn’t entirely sure of herself given how often she tuned Regina out when she was speaking, but the Queen nodded her understanding and Emma assumed she’d at least gotten that much right.

“And to what does my world owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Emma nibbled her lip thoughtfully. She knew she couldn’t mention the specifics of her world for fear of changing the future, but Regina had been adamant that she not lie, as being caught would bring what was a strangely civil evening to a quick end. “I don’t want to lie,” she eventually said, studying the Queen’s expression carefully.

A brow lifted, the Queen’s tone blank as she stated, “Then don’t.”

Emma ducked her head to hide her smile. She knew the Queen wouldn’t understand without further explanation, and she sighed softly before she leaned back in her seat. “I am from the future.”

“They say time travel is impossible,” Regina casually replied, no trace of disbelief in her tone.

It surprised Emma. Last time she came to this world, she’d met Rumplestiltskin who’d claimed the same thing, yet here was a woman who had every reason to doubt her, and didn’t. “They say many things,” she offered after a moment.

Regina smiled and inclined her head. “Indeed they do,” she returned. “You’ve done this before?” Emma nodded. “Met another me, perchance?”

“I…” Emma frowned.

The Queen smirked. “You need not look quite so troubled, dear. It was merely an assumption, given your familiarity and lack of… cowardice.”

“Oh,” she chuckled, feelings of relief washing over her. The Regina back in her world said she remembered Princess Leia, but she was only able to connect the dots when Emma returned from the past. It didn’t make much sense that this Regina might remember her when she’d been hidden behind a glamour. “I uh— yeah. I kind of know multiple yous? Though I don’t really know you as Queen all that well.”

“I’m not the Queen in this future of yours, then?”

Emma inwardly cursed. She should have gotten herself tossed in the dungeon. At least then she’d have escaped by now and wouldn’t be changing the future. “You are… sort of. I mean, there aren’t really Queens—” _Lie lie lie._ Emma groaned. “I’m messing this up and I promised you... another you I wouldn’t.”

“Another me,” she repeated, “who isn’t the Queen.”

Emma shrugged. “In all fairness, the other you says you never wanted to be Queen.”

Regina studied her for a silent moment. “I must be fond of you to confide something so personal,” she mused aloud.

“Um.”

“There is that look again,” she teased. “Does the thought of having my affection trouble you so?”

“Well…” Emma hesitated as she looked into her eyes but all she could see was amusement staring back at her and she sighed. “No offense, but you kind of terrify me.”

A sound of disbelief stuck in the Queen’s throat and she replied, “You hide it well enough.”

Emma smiled. “You told me to.”

“For someone who isn’t a Queen, I certainly sound as though I order you around an awful lot.”

“I figured that was just your personality.” Rich laughter greeted her words and Emma shifted a little in her seat. Evil Queen or no, Regina’s laugh was always on the unfairly sexy side and her stomach flipped pleasantly at the sound. “Really though, she just wanted to make sure I didn’t get myself killed, or change the present again.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Sheepish, Emma rubbed the back of her neck. It’d been two years since she’d brought Maid Marian back to Storybrooke, but there was still some guilt deep down somewhere inside of her. “I screwed up, big time and it... hurt her.”

“Something she is likely used to by this point, hmm?”

“Not…” Emma shook her head, sighing as she said, “Not from me. I’m… I’m not them.”

“Yes well. It is getting late and I have court in the morning,” Regina said, rising from her chair. “Shall I fetch someone to show you to a room for the night, or have you other accommodations planned?”

“Uh no,” Emma replied, surprised. She wasn’t expecting a heart to heart or anything but her putting an end to the night seemed a bit sudden. “I thought…”

The Queen’s entire face softened at her confusion and for the first time since abducting her from the forest, she smiled a genuine, full smile that reminded Emma that beyond the outfit and makeup, this was still _Regina_.

“You love her— this… woman that I am to become.” Regina raised her hand when Emma made to speak, denial ready to be spewed forth. Sure, she _cared_ about Regina and she was definitely attracted to her but— “You need not deny it. It is rather quite obvious, my dear, and I would not sully that for a quick roll around, though I admit it pains me to resist.”

Emma lowered her gaze, more disappointed than she would’ve thought. Apparently being ravished by the Evil Queen was a fantasy floating around in the back of her head. Never mind that she didn’t think her Regina would ever even entertain the idea of the two of them.

She was missing out, and she knew it.

“Right. Well. I guess I’ll take that room then.”

“You sound…” Emma blinked up at her at her pause and realized Regina was looking at her in that way again; curious, longing. She swallowed and glanced down at the floor as the Queen took a step forward. “Are you upset?”

Emma breathed out a laugh. She was being ridiculous, yet— “I think I might be,” she confessed, thoroughly confused with herself. This was the Evil Queen, a woman who had murdered hundreds, if not thousands in her search of Snow White— _her mother_!

Shaking her head, she stood and couldn’t help but laugh again when she noticed Regina was still staring at her, her own amusement written clear across her face.

“You are quite strange, Emma Swan.” Brushing a hand along the nonexistent creases in her dress, the Queen straightened her spine and walked to the door on the other side of the room, beckoning her over a shoulder. “Come along, dear.”

 

.

.

.

 

Appalled with herself, the Queen turned on her heel as soon as the door closed behind Emma, and marched down the hall to her own chambers. A gorgeous woman had virtually offered herself up as a sacrifice to her lust, and she had denied her for absolutely no good reason whatsoever. She was aware she was in a rut after the last dozen or so failed attempts to find a warm body interesting enough for her sheets, but to turn down such an intriguing creature as Emma Swan—

—that settled it; there was something undeniably _wrong_ with her.

Throwing open the doors to her room, she froze. There, seated in front of the hearth where a fire crackled warmly was a woman eerily similar to herself, if not for the odd clothes she wore, and the distinct lack of make up.

It would appear that Miss Swan hadn’t lied. For her to come after someone— to cross worlds for them…

Well. There was only one other she had ever done that for, and that was her father after her mother had stolen him away to Wonderland.

“No scowl,” the woman commented. “You must not be in one of your raging homicidal maniac phases.”

The Queen smirked. She was in a rather pleasant mood for someone who hadn’t spilled blood in a few days. “Allow me a moment and I will gladly oblige you.”

A hand rose dismissively. “No need. I am here for Miss Swan, nothing more.”

“I would ask how you know I have her but,” the Queen tapped the side of her nose and said, “Her magic has such an intoxicating scent, does it not?”

Her older self sniffed haughtily and rose from her seat. “I have no desire to partake in your juvenile games.”

“Pity,” the Queen sighed. “To think I could have been knuckle deep inside your friend, and you won’t even indulge me.” She mock pouted.

“If you touch her, I will—”

“Turn green with envy?” With a feral grin, she flicked her wrist and watched the woman flinch as the doors slammed shut. “I imagine your Miss Swan would be more than happy to share.”

“You are vile.”

Tutting, she replied, “Do not fool yourself, dear. We are one in the same, and subtle as it may be, I see the pretty flush in those cheeks you’re so fond of.”

The woman sneered and snapped, “What have you done with Emma?”

“Now what could you possibly be implying with that tone?” The Queen held a hand to her chest in feigned offense before flashing her teeth and drawling, “I simply took her to b—” She laughed, delighted when a sudden burst of magic sent her into the wall. “Oh my. I haven’t lost my touch, have I?”

Easily breaking the hold that was slowly increasing in pressure against her throat, she slipped gracefully back to the ground and gestured to the mirror above the mantel. They both looked to the image playing in the glass, and the Queen chuckled gleefully at the sight that greeted them. Nothing below Emma’s waist was visible, but there was a very clear hand moving beneath the covers between thighs.

“Oh god,” Regina muttered under her breath.

“I like her,” the Queen purred, heat curling in her stomach as she stepped closer to the mirror. She cursed herself once more for denying herself the pleasure of such an exquisite body as Emma’s back arched, her perfectly rounded breasts thrust into the air.

Before she could second guess the thought that popped into her head, she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing in time to hear the soft moan of her name fall from pale, pink lips. “I think an encore is in order, dearest.”

At Emma’s gasp, the Queen fluttered her lashes and stepped to the side to avoid the second plume of dark, purple smoke.

Emma gasped again.

“Miss Swan!”

“ _Regina?!_ ” she squeaked, grabbing the sheet and yanking it up to her chin. “No no no. I’m dreaming. I fell asleep, that’s all. This is not happening.” Her head jerked to the side where the Queen stood. “Please tell me I’m dreaming.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do you often dream of me as voyeur to your dirty little deeds, _Miss Swan_?”

“Crap.” Emma quickly sat up, tucking the sheet under her arms. Her gaze darted between the two of them and with every passing second, the Queen’s amusement multiplied. “Um.”

“Eloquent,” they both said, both taking their pleasure at the immediate look of horror to overcome Emma’s expression.

“Right. That’s weird…” She gestured between all three of them and added, “As is the rest of this… whatever it is. Regina, you followed me?”

Curious, the Queen retreated to a corner of the room where she was able to watch them interact without intruding. If she was anything like herself in the future, she doubted the older version would let what just happened go without a fight.

 

.

.

.

 

And she was right.

Regina stared at Emma, her throat dry as the images continued to play over and over in her mind. She hadn’t heard her name slip from the blonde’s mouth, but she’d certainly read it on her lips. Emma had been… touching herself. She had found release to thoughts of her. Maybe not _her._ Maybe the Evil Queen but _her_ all the same.

“You…” She trailed off, not at all certain she knew what she wanted to say. Not entirely certain she wanted to say anything at all as she resisted the impulse to simply climb into bed with the mother of her son.

“Okay,” Emma drawled, a nervous bout of laughter filling the air. “I guess we’re not going to pretend that didn’t happen.”

“You were,” Regina tried again, but that was all she managed before falling silent a second time.

Running fingers through her hair, Emma sighed softly. “I was masturbating, Regina. You can say it.”

Regina wrinkled her nose much in the same way Emma often did when she was conflicted. “I detest that word,” she admitted. “It is… ugly.”

A chuckle that came from neither pulled their attention from each other and across the room where the Queen leaned against the wall. “You detest more than the word,” she said, wagging a finger at her. “Why pleasure yourself when there are those more willing to do it for you, yes?”

Regina rolled her eyes before she turned back to Emma and said, “You and I will be talking about this when we get home.”

“Oh I don’t think so.” Regina spun to glare at her younger self. “Had I not made my intentions clear, you two would be dancing around one another still. I think I deserve to be part of this conversation.”

“Your only interest in her is that which resides in her pants,” Regina snarled, taking a step forward, away from Emma and closer to herself. “You are a degenerate.”

The Queen gave a feral grin. “As you’ll recall, the dear isn’t currently wearing pants,” she said as she surged from the wall and gripped Regina by the chin. “You may fool the people you surround yourself with now, but you cannot fool me. You are as much a degenerate as I. You want nothing more than to tear the sheet from her and have your wicked little way with her. The only difference between us is that I will admit it for her very ear while I suckle its lobe as a babe suckles its mother’s teat.”

 Regina breathed in, heat coursing through her veins as the words burrowed beneath her skin. It was true. She wanted Emma— had wanted Emma for a very long time. That she was so close, so near bringing a long held fantasy to life was a temptation that grew with each second Emma remained in that bed, there for the taking if only she stopped fighting what was between them.

“She wants us,” the Queen murmured, softening her tone as her eyes flicked over a shoulder. Regina wanted to turn, to see what her younger self was seeing, but she couldn’t for the hand that held her chin in place.

The Queen grasped her hip, tugging her close and lowering her voice. “She seems quite enamoured with...” Regina closed her eyes upon feeling the hand slide from her hip, down to palm the cheek of her ass. “…this.”

The Queen squeezed roughly, pulling her more firmly against her. Regina groaned as teeth grazed an ear, letting the sensation wash over her before she shook her head to clear it. “This isn’t me anymore,” she declared, adamant as she tried to distance herself.

The Queen tightened the hold she had on her. “Stop lying,” she growled lowly. Regina gasped as she was abruptly turned, face to face with Emma while the Queen’s hand moved to cup her between the thighs.

“I bet you are dripping with the thoughts I know to be swirling around in your mind. We have always had a rather active imagination, haven’t we?” As the Queen spoke, lips brushed along the ridge of her ear and Regina shivered. “Tell me you aren’t wondering how well her breast might fill your mouth, how her flavour might spread on your tongue. Tell me the thought of sucking the release from her lips doesn’t make you wet, aching to rub your cunt all over that face while it tries to overcome the shock that contorts it so deliciously.”

Regina swallowed thickly, finding it harder to breath as her head rolled back and the Queen began to rub her through her trousers. “Oh,” she moaned, watching as her hand took on a mind of its own and reached back to grip her younger self by the hair. “I’m s… I’m sorry, Emma.”

“Why?” Emma asked softly, searching her face for some kind of clue.

Why? _Why?_ Her mind was aghast but her body was lost, writhing into a hand that played her better than any other. “This isn’t the way I pictured doing this… with you but I—” Regina gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, hips rolling against the knowing press of fingers. “I can’t stop her. Not now.”

She expected silence, or perhaps for the Savior to kick in and ‘rescue’ her. That wasn’t what she wanted. Maybe at first, but not anymore. All Regina truly wanted was for Emma to join them.

“Would I be a terrible person if I said I didn’t mind?”

Both brunettes chuckled and Regina shuddered as a warm breath danced over her neck. “No,” she groaned as the fingers trailed up over her mound and slipped beneath her waistband. “You could never be a terrible person.”

“Good because I…” Regina opened her eyes and forced herself to look at Emma, breath hitching as the sheet fell away from her torso. She hungrily devoured in the sight with her eyes, mouth watering in want while Emma grinned and finished hoarsely, “I really don’t mind.”

“Perhaps you should come here and help me,” the Queen suggested while Regina sucked in her lower lip and waited for Emma’s response.

She didn’t have to wait long. Emma leaned forward and quickly moved to the end of the bed, grin firmly fixed to her face. Regina whimpered, enthralled as she watched Emma slink to the floor with more grace than she’d have thought possible.

On hands and knees, Emma crawled to where Regina and the Queen stood, sitting back on her knees as she looked up at them and questioned, “What do you wish of me, my Queens?”

“Oh,” the younger Queen purred, “I _really_ like her.”

Regina stared at her, pleasure beginning to cloud her brain and obscure her thoughts as the Queen stroked through her folds. “Come here,” she ordered, wanting— _needing._

To kiss, to touch, to—

Emma rose and the moment she was on her feet, the Queen’s arm shot out to wrap around her waist, yanking her in and sandwiching Regina between them. “Kiss her,” she demanded.

Their eyes met and held before Emma’s head dipped forward, the question in her gaze clear. Regina surged, impatient as she erased what little distance remained and captured her mouth. They both moaned and Regina snaked her own arm around Emma’s waist, resting just above the Queen’s as she parted her lips and deepened the kiss.

Gripped by a lust she thought long since dormant, Regina exchanged one head for another and threaded her hand within the smooth silk of long, golden hair. With her other hand, she entwined her fingers with the Queen’s and drew them down to Emma’s backside, guiding it over the cheek of her ass where she left it to play, knowing her younger self would pay it the attention it deserved while she explored Emma’s mouth.

Emma, though, appeared to have other ideas as a whine bubbled up between them and forced them apart. “Regina,” she said, the look in her eyes almost pleading.

Regina felt the vibrations of a chuckle against her neck and the mouth that had been doing such wonderful things to her pulse vanished. “I believe our little swan has grown impatient, mi alma,” the Queen purred into her ear. “You do appear to be wearing an awful lot of clothes.”

Emma nodded in agreement and took a step back, that pleading look becoming hopeful as she waited to see if Regina would give her what she wanted.

Regina was more than willing and she reached for the Queen’s wrist, giving little thought to herself as she tugged the hand free from between her legs. Beginning with the button on her trousers, she began undressing only to pause when the Queen offered up wet digits to Emma, who licked her lips as her gaze darkened and her nostrils flared.

Emma captured the hand and drew the fingers into her mouth, lips wrapping around them as she moaned. Regina’s stomach dropped, then rolled, struck with an intense heat that had her knees buckling.

The Queen caught her around the waist with a chuckle. “You should feel the way her tongue dances between my fingers,” she husked, voice throatier than Regina could remember it ever being. “What I wouldn’t give to have that mouth buried between my thighs.”

Emma released her hand and sucked at her bottom lip before she grinned and said, “That can be arranged.”

The Queen gave a dark little laugh and settled a chin on Regina’s shoulder, both arms winding about her waist and holding her close. “Have I mentioned how much I like her?”

“Once or twice,” Regina drawled wryly. To think she’d thought Emma would never be interested in her because of everything she’d done, and here she was offering to go down on the Evil Queen. “Perhaps I shouldn’t be the only one removing my clothes.”

As though she were simply waiting for permission, the Queen flicked her wrist and Regina groaned. Strange as she thought it were to feel _herself_ pressed against her, it also made her unbelievably wet and she shuddered as the Queen’s breasts warmed her back.

Her nipples hardened when she caught Emma’s eye, seeing the undisguised lust staring her in the face before Emma surprised her and dropped back to her knees. “Oh dear,” the Queen teased, “Give the girl a little taste and she’s suddenly in your thrall.”

Regina nibbled the inside of her cheek and looked down as Emma ran questioning hands over her inner thighs. She parted them and Emma closed her eyes as she leaned in, inhaling her scent.

Her hips jerked at the moan Emma gave but it was the Queen who acted first, unwinding an arm from about her waist and grabbing hold of Emma’s head. “I doubt I am any more patient in the future, dear Swan.” Emma’s eyes blinked open and she watched as the Queen unwound the other arm, hand darting down to part slick, lower lips as she growled, “Please your Queen.”

Emma didn’t need to be told twice and Regina swore, the sudden mouth on her ravenous— relentless. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as it dropped back against a shoulder, and the Queen immediately attacked her throat.

Torn between the pleasure of two different mouths, her body strained, trying to bring them both more firmly against her. She threw a leg over Emma’s shoulder, heel digging into her back while she clasped the Queen’s neck, pushing down encouragingly and moaning softly as teeth pierced her flesh.

When the pleasure quickly turned to pain, she hissed and the Queen let up, dragging her tongue from neck to ear and taking it into her mouth as the hand at Emma’s head moved to between her legs.

The Queen stroked her clit and nibbled her ear, knowing exactly what she needed as a tongue burrowed its way inside of her. Regina moaned and bucked against Emma’s face, more heat surging from the pit of her stomach and down to the apex of thighs where Emma hummed, fucking, licking, and sucking as though she were an animal starved.

Regina lifted her head and glanced down, and the sheer look of pleasure on Emma’s face almost sent her over the edge. Emma was absolutely gorgeous, there was never any denying that, but the look— that look…

Regina groaned and let her head fall back once more, eyes closed as she burned the image in to her brain. She never wanted to forget the sight.

“Don’t be greedy.” Her eyes snapped open and she turned, confusion written across her face as she stared at her younger self. The Queen grinned and kissed her soundly on the mouth before she murmured against her lips, “Let go. Give her what she so desperately craves. Fill that pretty little mouth so that we might take her to bed and reward such effort.”

She pinched her clit then and Regina stiffened, eyes wide as her breath caught in her throat.

In seconds, she was coming, doing exactly as the Queen said and filling Emma’s mouth as her hand shot down from the Queen’s neck and grabbed Emma by the hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE READ #1. I don’t need people whining at me in the comments because ya’ll skipped my note, which I do admit are generally just me moaning and completely pointless, like #2 and a bit of #3. 
> 
> 1) There is MC (see additional tag) There always is when I write smut. If it’s not your thing, don’t read beyond the first scene.  
> 2) There is um… fluff? I don’t know how, or why. Just… ugh.  
> 3) Apologies for the delay. There will be a third because I can't help myself. Part 3 will be up… when I get over the fact I put fluff in this and when I, you know, finish writing it.

Emma’s back hit the bed as the Queen threw her down beside Regina. She grinned up at the monarch and spread her legs, knees bent to capture the Queen as she fell on top of her. She was in heaven, living the mother of all fantasies with two leading ladies instead of the usual one.

“It seems you have quite the talented mouth, dear,” the Queen purred, glancing to Regina with no small amount of amusement in her expression. “I do believe you are the first person to have made me pass out.”

Cheeks flush, Emma tried to brush off the comment. “I…”

“Am far too humble to accept the credit you are most certainly due?” the Queen interrupted. “Yes, I gathered you might be the type but the truth remains.” She lowered her mouth and traced Emma’s lips with her tongue before she added, “And when she wakes, I assure you, we both shall repay you tenfold.”

Emma’s mouth watered and she swallowed thickly. That was a promise if ever she’d heard one, and she knew better than to doubt either one of them being able to keep it. “A-and,” she stuttered, “in the meantime?”

Chestnut eyes danced with mirth. “In the meantime,” the Queen husked, “I will do my utmost to keep you entertained, of course.”

As the words left her lips, she sat up and Emma watched, mesmerized as she ascended her body until warm thighs closed down on her ribs. “You could…” She gestured to her mouth and the Queen shook her head. “But—”

“When she wakes,” she promised, pulling her attention down as she spread her folds and circled her clit.

Emma whimpered, gaze fixed to the bundle of nerves, wet and hard. She still had the taste of Regina on her tongue, but seeing that— seeing the Queen just as aroused, she found she wanted more. She reached out, realizing suddenly that she wanted nothing more than to bury her face in the Queen’s cunt.

Her fingers barely brushed against hips before her arms snapped up and together, pulled above her head where they were forced to remain as magic swirled about her wrists. Emma whined and the Queen laughed. “You’re not too fond of listening, are you Miss Swan?” she questioned, somewhat breathless as she pressed fingers to either side of her clit and began to rub her slit.

Emma bit her lip and shook her head. Even if she didn’t generally have a problem with doing as she was told, with Regina, she had an innate need that demanded she disobey, demanded she challenge her and push boundaries just to see how far she could before the inevitable occurred and Regina snapped.

“I like irritating you— her. Both,” she admitted, licking her lips as she forced her gaze up. “You get this look in your eyes that makes me wonder if you want to kill me, or fuck me.”

Eyes dark and glittering dangerously in the exact way she spoke of, the Queen grinned down at her and Emma shivered.

“Both.” Two sets of eyes darted to where Regina lay watching them as she added, “I’m surprised you haven’t mounted her yet.”

The Queen grinned wider. “Merely waiting for you to finish your nap, sweet alma.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you further,” Regina replied, smirking.

“Wha—” Emma inhaled sharply when she felt the Queen move, and her head whipped back around, question long forgotten as she drank in the sight of pink, glistening flesh and that begging little pearl. “Oh fuck yes.”

The Queen chuckled and released the magic holding her. Emma immediately brought her arms down, ignoring the mild protest from muscles as she wrapped them around the Queen’s thighs, and tugged her down. She dragged her tongue through wet heat, their simultaneous moans filling the air before she captured the nub between lips and sucked it into her mouth.

Fingers flexing, pulling lightly in encouragement, the Queen rolled her hips and her head fell back to expose her throat as a rumbling purr worked its way up from her chest. Emma arched her spine, groaning as Regina covered a nipple with her mouth and teased it to hardness as she cupped her sex.

Regina thrust two fingers into her without preamble, driving in and out at a pace that had her head spinning and her mouth struggling to keep up.

“Regina,” the Queen growled in warning.

Emma felt the lips curve against her breast before the fingers slowed. She closed her eyes and refocused her attention, clit slipping from her mouth as she pushed her tongue down through folds and deep into tight, clenching heat.

Her eyes glued themselves to the Queen. Her body was flawless, olive skin taut across beautifully defined muscle. She wasn’t as ripped as Emma, nor did she have the soft perfection of Regina Mills after four years of time catching up to her, but she was a sight to behold nonetheless. Emma traced every inch of the Queen as she tongue fucked her, nose rubbing against her clit while Regina assaulted her cunt, fingers thrusting and curling on every outward pull before sliding back in as hard and as deep as she could with a single stroke.

Emma knew it wouldn’t be long before she went over the edge. She tried to ignore the lips making their way south, their seemingly reverent worship of her body making it difficult to concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing as the hand in her hair tugged.

Closing her eyes, she redoubled her efforts and extracted her tongue, moving her mouth back to the Queen’s clit as she entered her with two fingers. She froze mere seconds later and the Queen groaned. “Mi alma, you broke her,” she said as she started to bounce, using Emma’s hand to fuck herself.

Emma’s toes curled, her clit throbbing to the vibrations of a chuckle before the mouth that had stolen her every thought lifted and Regina pulled out of her, leaving her empty and exposed to the much cooler air of the room. She whined.

The bed dipped and rolled as Regina crawled up her body, and Emma opened her eyes in time to watch as Regina’s head popped over the Queen’s shoulder. She moaned as a telling heat settled beneath her breasts. “Trouble performing, Miss Swan?” Regina teased, an impish smile on her lips.

Eyes narrowed, Emma met the Queen’s next thrust with a thrust of her own and turned her head, clamping down on a mouthful of olive flesh as she bit into a thigh. The Queen cried out, jerking back and almost head butting Regina in the face before Emma let go and Regina grabbed her hips to hold her still.

“I don’t recall ever being so soft,” she mused aloud and Emma’s eyes widened at the growl the Queen gave. “Oh do be quiet. You are naked and on the verge of coming all over Miss Swan’s hand— I know peasants more terrifying than you are at this moment.”

As she spoke, one of her hands rose to cup the Queen’s breast and she squeezed. “Be a dear and hurry up,” she murmured just loud enough for Emma to hear. “There is a certain fantasy we’ve entertained many times in the past, should we ever have had the opportunity.”

Emma frowned, curious as the Queen’s breath hitched before she moaned, “Oh yes.”

Regina grinned down at her, and winked. “I do hope you will oblige us, my darling Swan.”

A rush of ideas hit Emma all at once and she whimpered, suddenly eager for whatever plan the two women had for her as she turned her attention back to the Queen and latched on to her clit.

“Better?” Regina husked, both hands now massaging the Queen’s breasts. The Queen nodded, using her hold on golden curls to keep Emma exactly where she wanted as she continued to bounce up and down on the fingers driving in and out of her.

After her clit slipped from Emma’s mouth a third time, Emma gave up her attempt to keep pace and settled for flicking it with her tongue on each downward thrust. As the Queen grew closer to her release, she paused more often, hips circling— grinding against Emma’s hand and chin, and giving her more time to bath attention on the little bundle.

The moment Emma felt her stiffen, Regina pounced. She wrapped an arm around the Queen’s waist and reached beneath her, yanking the fingers out of her. Emma had less than a second to register what was happening, and then the Queen was coming in her mouth. She parted her lips with a groan and pushed into her with her tongue, drinking in the sweet, slick heat and wanting more, more, more as the Queen shuddered and bucked against her.

“Give her a minute,” Regina said, grinning when the Queen rolled off and to the side, body sinking boneless into the bed with an arm thrown over her eyes as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Emma returned the grin, welcoming the warm weight and gentle press of lips on her jaw as Regina laid herself flat out on top of her. Regina cleaned the Queen’s release from her skin with a smattering of kisses and short, quick flicks of her tongue. Emma hummed, recalling the same attention having been bestowed elsewhere before the Queen interfered.

How she was the only one who hadn’t had an orgasm yet was anyone’s guess.

Just as their lips met for a kiss, goosebumps prickled Emma’s skin and Regina jerked upright.

“Stop,” she demanded, brushing the Queen’s hand from where it rest between her legs, and ignoring the glare she received as she replaced it with her own. “I know your mind,” she said, sliding her middle finger down between the Queen’s lips. “If we do this, then it will be using _my_ magic. You are too eager and I have had time to… consider things you haven’t.”

“Um.” Emma looked between them, nervous that whatever their idea was involved magic. She was up for a lot of things, but magic made her wary. “Is this going to hurt?”

“No,” Regina denied, a little too harshly. She stroked Emma’s cheek with her other hand, trying to reassure her. She softened her voice and explained, “In my younger years I had very… selfish intentions when it came to sex.”

At the annoyed huff next to her ear, Emma glanced to the Queen who rolled her eyes. “I will not lie,” she said, “this _is_ simply sex for me, but she is right. Were I in complete control of what happens, my pleasure would be the only thing that mattered. You are extremely attractive, Emma Swan, and though it pains me, I will concede to her in this because you clearly mean something to her and, as I informed you earlier, I do not wish to sully that.”

Pondering the words for a minute, Emma finally nodded. She was a little disappointed that this didn’t seem to mean anything to the Queen, but considering everything she knew about the woman, she supposed it wasn’t all that surprising. “Okay,” she drawled with feigned confidence. “So, what exactly is this fantasy of yours, and why does it involve magic?”

Regina grinned again and lifted her hand from between her younger selfs thighs.

 

.

.

.

 

 

The Queen breathed in the familiar, yet unfamiliar scent of her magic. It was lighter, less overwhelming than her own but still, unquestionably, hers. She smirked at the gasp from the woman beside her and reached down, her fingers wrapping firmly around the slowly growing addition between her thighs.

“Holy shit.”

She chuckled, stroking herself and enjoying the stiffness in the palm of her hand. Emma Swan was going to feel so good wrapped around her, and she hummed at the thought, her new cock twitching in agreement.

“Uh…”

Her head lolled to the side and she caught the bob of Emma’s throat, stare fixed to something further down. She followed her gaze down the rather enviable body, and smirked at the almost identical cock her older self wore; longer but not quite as thick.

“Uh, indeed,” she purred and reached for the impressive shaft, running the tips of her fingers over its length. “Now where might you wish to put this, I wonder.”

Regina bit her lip and looked to Emma whose eyes somehow grew wider in realization. “You want to…” She trailed off, mouth gaping as the Queen squeezed and Regina’s hips thrust forward.

“My, that is quite the flush, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s jaw snapped shut and she glared at her. “Excuse me for not expecting the woman of my dreams might want to DP me with her evil twin.”

With a throaty chuckle, the Queen released both cocks and rolled to her side. She put her hand on Emma’s stomach, helpless to resist caressing the hard muscles as they reacted to her touch. “As she is me,” she said, leaning in and dropping her voice to a deep purr to finish. “I believe I can safely confide that she would like to do a lot more than that, my dear.”

Eyes glued to those perfect breasts, she watched the dusky pink nipples harden in response to her words as Emma shuddered. Flicking her gaze to Regina, she licked her lips and questioned, “Thoughts?” The number of times this scenario had played out in her head were numerous, detailed, different. She couldn’t decide where or how to begin, instead choosing to trust an older, perhaps wiser, version of herself who knew the woman they were about to defile, repeatedly.

Regina tilted her head, studying Emma as the Queen studied her. “Open. Eager.” Regina moved from Emma to the edge of the bed as she spoke, grinning. “Impatient,” she added. “Wondering when we might stop… _fucking_ around and get on with it.”

At her swear, the Queen quickly diverted her stare back to Emma’s face, and matched Regina’s grin with one of her own. If a simple curse word could pull such a moan from the blonde’s mouth, they were all in for a treat once Emma had the both of them inside of her.

“Interesting,” she cooed, her excitement palpable as her hand curled against a hip and she tugged, falling to her back. Emma rolled on top of her, not in the least bit resistant, and her grin widened. “You _are_ eager,” she chuckled and grabbed her thighs, loving the feel of them clamping down on her waist. “How delicious.”

Emma tried to shift back, but she tightened her grip and tutted. “You may want this even more than I, sweet thing, but if you want to enjoy this, then we need to prepare you.”

“I am pre—”

“Here,” she interrupted and cupped her sex. “But not,” she continued, fingers pushing deeper, further until the middle one rested between the cheeks of her ass. Emma moaned. “Here.”

She rubbed at her puckered hold, delighting in the soft moans that Emma continued to emit as Regina got into position behind her. As soon as Regina was ready, the Queen moved her hand back to Emma’s cunt, gathering as much of her arousal as she could before bringing the fingers to her mouth.

Holding Emma’s gaze, she licked each digit, hesitant at first but less so once she realized she enjoyed the bitter tang that filled her mouth. She had never once considered the pleasure of whomever she shared her bed with, but she was beginning to see the appeal of pleasing Emma Swan, especially if it meant more of her taste.

Fingers cleaned, she pulled them away from her mouth before Emma captured her hand. Emma entwined their fingers, lowering herself down and pressing their lips together as her folds parted, the underside of the Queen’s cock fitting perfectly between them. Emma moved slowly, hips rocking and spreading her heat all along the shaft while the Queen moaned, eyes flitting shut as she reached down with her free hand and clutched Emma’s ass.

The need that gripped her in that moment was shocking. Not only had she never cared about another’s wants in the bedroom, but she had never allowed them to kiss her either. It was too intimate, too… revealing. The way a person kissed said a lot about them, and the way that Emma Swan kissed said far too much. Seeing the love the woman had for her older self had been one thing, but feeling it was another matter entirely and she was torn between whether she wanted to push her away, or keep kissing Emma as her heart skipped a beat.

The things she wanted to do to her— the filthy, depraved acts that floated around in her mind were no place for _love_. Certainly not the kind of love she believed only someone like Emma Swan were capable. The amount of light magic constantly radiating off of the woman was borderline nauseating.

Luckily for her, and more so for Emma herself, Regina seemed to sense her thoughts and her eyes snapped open. Emma gasped, their mouths ripped apart as Regina grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, causing Emma’s spine to bend in a painful arch surpassed only by the finger in her ass and the cock pushing into her cunt.

Emma cursed and Regina pulled harder, almost bringing them together while she remained upright. The Queen swallowed down another moan at the sight. She had also never paid much attention to another woman’s breasts before, but the constant exposure to Emma’s was starting to get to her. She wondered how they might feel in her mouth, and licked her lips before she shot up, tearing their hands apart to grab Emma’s throat while she ducked her head and latched on to a nipple.

She licked and sucked at the stiff nub, near starved for the flesh in her mouth. Feeling the nipple rolling against her tongue was almost as good as the pussy sliding against her cock, Regina leisurely fucking Emma in both her holes.

When a panted request for more came, she didn’t know who Emma was talking to, but she obliged as well as she knew her older self would, and added teeth as she brought her hand down from Emma’s throat and palmed her other breast. Emma hissed then groaned, cupping the back of her neck and seemingly satisfied by their responses.

Any thoughts of love and when and where it was appropriate left the Queen’s head as she switched breasts, a hand caressing between them, around them, over them before inching down, down, down. As her fingers found the slippery bundle of nerves and Emma jerked, she lifted her head, meeting the dark, emerald gaze, and smirking at the perfect picture Emma Swan presented in the throes of her passion.

The sheer pleasure that rushed through her simply from knowing she was part of the reason Emma wore such a blissful expression was a pleasant surprise, and one she could admit to herself she wouldn’t mind causing often as she dismissed the fact only the her from the future would have such an opportunity.

Unable to look away, she stroked Emma’s clit, taking in every minute detail, wanting to remember it all for the short time she had. She growled when Regina released Emma, a head suddenly buried in her neck as she glared at her counterpart. Regina simply grinned and pushed Emma between the shoulder blades, sending them both back to the bed as she picked up her pace and fucked Emma harder.

The Queen’s ire quickly dissipated when she felt the teeth at her pulse. No one had ever dared bite her, let alone mark her as Emma was no doubt about to do, and it excited her. She was a sadist, not a masochist, and yet with the pain that pierced her skin, her cock grew even harder. She wanted— _needed_ to be inside Emma.

Looking down her back to where Regina had two fingers knuckle deep inside Emma’s ass, her nostrils flared impatiently and she growled. Regina glanced at her, reading her, slowing her thrusts. Emma tried to protest her stopping, teeth releasing their prize only to choke on her words.

Whether she was too thick, or Emma was too tight, the Queen didn’t know but she purred, noting the small flash of pain that crossed Emma’s face. She didn’t _want_ to hurt her, but she certainly wouldn’t deny herself the pleasure of it when it happened. Having Emma wrapped even halfway around her was a lot more satisfying than she imagined, and she wasn’t about to apologize for it.

“You feel marvelous,” she murmured instead, still stroking her clit and waiting for her to adjust.

Emma clenched around her, worrying at her lower lip with teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to relax. The Queen moaned, time having crawled by at a seemingly snail-like pace before Emma began to accept the rest of her length.

When the last inch finally sank into her, Emma groaned and fell forward into a kiss far removed from that of their first. The Queen nibbled and sucked at her lips before thrusting a tongue into her mouth, while the circles she drew on Emma’s clit became tight, rough and determined.

Emma came within seconds, her cry muffled as she shook with her release.

 

.

.

.

 

 

The second Emma stopped shaking, Regina lined her cock up with her ass and slowly pushed forward. Much like her younger self, Regina had grown impatient and couldn’t wait any longer. Emma had taunted her long enough with those tight jeans she often wore, drawing attention to her backside every time she turned and walked away with that cocky swagger Regina found she loathed to love.

Everything about Emma brought about fantasies she had done her best to ignore throughout the years. Her eyes, her arms, her breasts, her thighs. Emma couldn’t walk into a room without Regina’s mind conjuring all sorts of images to go with what she was wearing, how she stood— _where_ she stood, though nothing had ever compared to when Emma would bend over. Regina’s mouth watered at the mere thought, and now she was finally able to make her fantasies a reality.

Feeling how tight Emma was, feeling the way her ass clamped down on her cock; Regina groaned. With the Queen firmly buried inside of her, she could even feel the shallow thrusts against the underside of her cock and the sensation was better than she imagined. That Emma was already pushing back, silently pleading for more had Regina struggling to remain in control. She wanted to take her, to fuck her, and fuck her hard until Emma screamed and begged her to stop.

Closing her eyes, she quietly breathed through her nose then shook her head. Yes, she was still the Queen in some respects, especially when it came to her libido and what she liked in the bedroom, but her penchant for the sadistic had tempered these past few decades; hurting Emma Swan for her own pleasure was out of the question.

Stilling her hips, she palmed Emma’s ass and massaged her cheeks, hoping it might help them both relax a little more. She caressed up Emma’s back and down her sides, bending to place kisses along the notches of her spine. Emma whined, still begging, still wanting before she simply stopped.

Regina looked up, and froze at what she saw. The Queen was kissing her, a thumb stroking behind Emma’s ear as she held her face in one hand while the other hid beneath the waterfall of long, golden hair. Regina’s chest squeezed and a smile curled her lips, aware that the content hum filling the air was one of her own.

She shook herself of the surprise that first took hold and glanced down, chest tight for an entirely different reason as her cock began to disappear, inch by inch. Her stomach flipped and she let out a low groan of wanton delight that was soon followed by two more.

“Fuck,” Emma breathed. “You’re bigger than you look.”

Regina lifted her gaze and grinned as Emma stared at her over a shoulder. “Why, thank you, Miss Swan,” she purred. She tried to pull back but Emma clenched. “Let go, dear.”

“No,” Emma pouted, earning a chuckle from both brunettes.

Regina slapped her ass. “I could magic it away,” she threatened and Emma gasped, releasing her in the next instant. “Good girl.”

What humour lingered after the moment quickly dissipated in favour of her lust. She pulled out at an agonizing pace and watched as Emma’s face grew slack, a long, tumultuous moan cutting through the silence that tried to surround them. Regina twitched and fought off the desire to forget her earlier promise to herself by simply plunging back in; to take Emma, to give all three of them what they all clearly wanted.

With every stroke, the struggle multiplied. By the fourth, Emma’s moans were constant and wreaking havoc on her body. She counted each thrust, pausing on each inward push to give them both time to savour the sensation. No matter how many times she sank into the hilt, Emma remained tight and the feeling continued to short-circuit her brain, which she then required a few seconds to restart.

Despite her struggle and Emma’s eagerness, it was the Queen who lost patience first. The sound that fell from Emma’s mouth was a mixture of surprise, pleasure and pain. The look the Queen wore said she no longer cared, her actions even more telling as she fisted Emma’s hair and forced her head down, teeth sinking in to the pale neck.

Though muffled, Emma’s moan was far louder than any of the others. Intrigued, Regina matched the Queen’s thrusts and nearly came when Emma let loose a litany of curses. She hadn’t seen the appeal before, but in that tone and the obvious lust that rang in each swear, it was no wonder Emma sounded as if she’d been in the midst of an orgasm when she swore earlier.

 _Dear god._ Emma’s voice alone was enough for Regina to throw off all thoughts of restraint. Meeting the gaze of her younger self, the corner of her mouth quirked and they sped up their thrusts at the same time. She gripped Emma’s hips and let her head fall back, oblivious to the pain as she closed her eyes and embraced the heat that licked like fire in her veins. If Emma wanted to be fucked, then fucked Emma would be.

Nails digging in to flesh, she gave up any and all control and lost herself to the sounds of their combined pleasure. The sound of slapping skin and wet sucking— hers, Emma’s, the Queen’s moans, whimpers, grunts; she drew them all in and used them as fuel to drive her hips, pounding into Emma hard and fast, no longer bound by a pointless belief that she’d needed to be gentle to begin with.

Emma rewarded them both with every gasp, every breathless _fuck_ that registered as a plea. Harder, faster, Emma encouraged them both and before long, Regina could feel her orgasm building.

Regina pulled her head forward and forced her eyes open. She looked down and felt the knot in her stomach tighten, threatening to snap as she stared, mesmerized by the sight of her cock pummeling Emma’s ass. She raked her nails over cheeks, and sensed Emma arch without bothering to look up. She palmed each one and squeezed, spreading them wide to the point that Emma hissed.

It was the most delicious thing she had ever laid eyes on. She groaned and fell to her hands, breasts rubbing and nipples stiffening against Emma’s sweat-slick back.

“I’m going to come soon,” she whispered, hips stuttering at Emma’s moan before she regained control and resumed her thrusts. “I’m going to keep fucking you and filling that dirty little hole until you beg me to stop.”

“But if you do,” the Queen added, running her tongue along Emma’s ear. “I’m going to flip you both over, and while she is trapped beneath you, her cock pinned deep inside your ass…” Emma stiffened and the Queen smiled before she continued, “I’m going to keep fucking your cunt long after you beg and pass out.”

At that, Regina followed suit. It had been a while, but even she wasn’t immune to the mouth she used to have on her and her hips jerked not once, but twice, before she came with a long, drawn out groan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still M!C, but it isn't both of them.
> 
> Sorry... 
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Probably not, but it's the thought that counts, right?

“You’re not done yet.”

“Give me a minute,” Emma mumbled against the Queen’s shoulder. Between her last orgasm and Regina pulling out, she needed a little time to recover.

“Very well,” the Queen sighed, “but if you don’t finish me off soon, I’m afraid I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.”

Emma shivered at the thought. If she meant what Emma thought she meant, then she certainly wasn’t against the idea. “Go ahead.”

“Oh,” the Queen purred before she flipped them. Emma winced as she landed half on top of Regina, but when she tried to shift, a hand grabbed her thigh and forced her still. “Accommodating, or pillow princess, I wonder.”

Offended, Emma growled but Regina was the one to speak. “I think she’s more than proven the latter false,” she said, stroking the thigh she held captive.

Distracted by the caress, Emma nodded slowly and murmured, “What she said.”

Regina’s hands were so soft and with the Queen still buried inside of her, it was only a matter of time before her arousal spiked yet again. Not that she minded— of course not. She did owe the Queen another orgasm.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

She couldn’t remember.

Was that the kind of thing someone could really _owe_ someone?

_Hmm._

“I suppose,” the Queen drawled before snapping her fingers in front of Emma’s face. She blinked back to the present. “Where could your mind possibly wander off to at a time like this?”

Emma flushed as she cleared her throat. “Sorry,” she offered. When people spoke of mind-blowing sex, she’d never taken the idea literally, but as far as higher brain functions went, hers seemed to have taken a vacation. “I think you both broke me.”

Regina chuckled. “That would be rather unfortunate,” she purred, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

Emma agreed. They had been at it for hours but if the stirring in the pit of her stomach was any indication, she was far from done. She threw her leg over the Queen’s back and wrapped it around her waist, deciding she had delayed them long enough. If she was sore by the time they left, then there were worse ways to go about it, she thought.

The Queen tapped her thigh, brow cocked in question. “I take this to mean you are ready now?”

She nodded and the Queen slowly pulled out all the way to the tip, grinning down at her as she slammed her hips forward. Emma groaned, clenching tight.

Not only did the Queen feel better, she felt _bigger_ too.

“Fuck,” she breathed, hooking her other leg between Regina’s when she felt the nails skirting her inner thigh. “How the fuck do you feel even better?”

Forget the vacation, her higher brain functions no longer _existed_.

“It adjusts.”

Emma laughed at that. The Queen spoke as if her cock were sentient, as though it were a dog capable of learning new tricks.

When she realized neither shared in her amusement, her brow furrowed and she tried to speak but another thrust from the Queen saw to it the words remained lodged in her throat. Regina chuckled, apparently finding _that_ amusing, at least.

Emma turned her head to pout, only to be stifled once again when a mouth covered hers and Regina bit at her lower lip. “It’s magic,” she explained between biting and sucking. “The longer we fuck you, the better we fit.”

Whether it was the words or the voice itself, Emma didn’t know, but she felt the rush of heat between her thighs as clearly as she felt the sharp pierce of teeth at her lip, and the blood that trickled into her mouth. She raised one of the hands from her side and grabbed the back of Regina’s neck, sharing in the coppery taste and moaning as she sucked on the tongue that forced its way between her lips.

Regina was going to have a lot of questions to answer when they eventually went back to Storybrooke. Emma made a mental note to add ‘magic cocks’ to the endless list of things she was curious about. It was right below; how long has Regina wanted to sleep with me, and just above; does Regina still own any of the Evil Queen’s outfits?

Shoving her questions to the side for the time being, she concentrated on Regina’s mouth and the wonderful things Regina was doing to her with her tongue. She was only dimly aware of the Queen’s continued thrusts as three different hands mapped her flesh. One stroked from thigh to hip, another cupping her breast, while another still sat atop her stomach as if to hold her down.

Why, she didn’t presume to know. She had absolutely zero intention of going anywhere, but if the Queen wanted to pretend she might try and escape, Emma was content to let her indulge in her delusions.

When a particularly hard thrust jolted the bed and forced her from Regina’s lips, she glared down at the woman between her legs. The Queen simply smirked as she quickened her pace, and Emma bit her lip. Whatever the Queen intended hadn’t deterred Regina as her mouth trailed Emma’s jaw. She licked and sucked at whatever skin she could find and that, coupled with the Queen’s hips hitting the back of her thighs had Emma moaning as she closed her eyes.

The Queen sped up her thrusts and pounded into her, hitting all the right places. Regina’s hand disappeared from her thigh and reappeared at her chin where it curled, tugging her head to the side before she felt the return of lips. Emma happily reciprocated the kiss and welcomed the tongue that pushed into her mouth, grazing it with teeth before she sucked on it, hard, and savoured the heated groan Regina rewarded her with.

Her eyes flashed open when Regina was suddenly gone again and she heard a gasp, the pressure on her stomach conspicuously absent. Her lips parted at the sight that greeted her. Regina was on her knees, the position familiar to Emma as she took in the scene. The Queen’s hand was buried in Regina’s hair and pulling her head back, chest out and back arched in the same way Emma’s had been no less than a hour before.

Dragging her gaze down Regina’s stomach, Emma’s mouth watered. Regina still had her cock and it stood at attention. She flicked her eyes up, and groaned when she realized Regina and the Queen were kissing.

“Fucking hell,” she breathed as a sudden desire to see them fuck flooded her thoughts.

“Problem, Miss Swan?”

She shook the thought from her head, or at least, she _tried_ to. She never thought anything would top a threesome with Regina and the Evil Queen but, yeah. Nope. Regina and the Queen fucking each other? That definitely ranked above a threesome.

“Think we pushed it a bit too far?” She heard Regina murmur, followed closely by the Queen’s chuckle.

“Do you see that expression? I think perhaps we haven’t pushed far enough,” she replied.

Emma cleared her throat and glared at them both.

“I think we’re in trouble,” Regina whispered, unyielding as she grinned down at her pout. “Something wrong, dear?”

“Yeah,” she drawled, turning her glare on just the Queen as she said, “Someone stopped.”

With a hand to her mouth in feigned shock, the Queen uttered an unapologetic, “Oops,” and drove her hips forward.

Emma choked on a moan then swore. “Such a filthy mouth,” the Queen tutted and looked to Regina. “Perhaps something to fill it?”

Slowly, Regina’s grin widened before Emma shook her head, eyes wide as she pursed her lips. Everyone had their limits, and a blow job was definitely beyond hers.

“No?” Regina pouted. Emma shook her head again, and she sighed. “Pity,” she said and waved her hand, ridding herself of the appendage. “Now?”

Emma nodded, eagerly, and brought the grin back to Regina’s mouth as she crawled up the bed and straddled her head.

“Turn around?”

Regina frowned. “Wh— oh,” she said in realization. “Why? You won’t be able to see us.”

Emma chewed her lower lip. “Knowing is just as much of a turn on,” she admitted after a brief moment of consideration.

“Estás siendo difícil, dulce alma.”

“Very well,” Regina conceded, doing as Emma asked.

Emma wondered what the Queen had said, but just as she had earlier, she pushed her questions aside as Regina leaned forward and resumed their kiss.

Breathing in the heady aroma of Regina’s need, Emma brought her arms up and caressed her sides before grabbing on to her hips. Regina moaned as she then raised her head and dragged a tongue through her folds, Emma’s own moan not far behind when the Queen lengthened her strokes and someone pressed a thumb to her clit.

Getting lost in the multitude of sensations, Emma ignored the strain on her neck and started to use her whole mouth. She licked and sucked at wet, swollen flesh, humming as more and more of Regina’s slick heat coated her lips and tongue.

It wasn’t long before she had Regina grinding back against her face, little whimpers and breathless encouragements urging her on. Emma’s stomach was in knots, contracting as the Queen continued to fuck her while fingers pinched and rubbed at her clit.

No longer caring for whether or not they were kissing, Emma opened her eyes as she tightened her grip on hips and fell back to the bed, bringing Regina with her. She groaned as Regina settled against her face, rotating her hips and spreading her juices all over mouth and chin. Emma tried to bury her face even deeper into her pussy, wanting Regina to use her however she wished as she stiffened her tongue and thrust inside of her.

Regina’s cry of pleasure set off a chain reaction.

The Queen jerked, hips slamming into Emma. She stilled for a singular moment before she threw her head back and spilled hotly inside of Emma. Regina contracted around her tongue before her own release began to fill Emma’s mouth and Emma moaned, clinging tight to the Queen’s cock as the heat in her stomach exploded and she arched from the bed, greedily devouring Regina’s cunt as her orgasm ripped through her.

 

.

.

.

 

Waking to a chill at her back, the Queen tried to burrow closer to the warmth at her front. When she felt the hair tickle her face, she forced her eyes open and immediately sat up in bed. At some point after her last orgasm, all three of them had apparently passed out and she had been spooning Emma while the woman herself was fully wrapped around her counterpart.

Looking down at them fast asleep, she felt the smile tug at her mouth and sighed. It really was no wonder to her why her from the future was fond of the blonde. She hadn’t spent any time at all with either of them beyond the countless hours they spent having sex, but even so, it was readily apparent in the way Regina smiled in sleep as Emma held her, that Emma made her feel safe, perhaps— dare she think— even loved.

The thought angered her to a point, but if she put that anger aside for even a second, she couldn’t deny the way her heart skipped a beat. To know, to _see_ that somewhere down the road there was someone like Emma who loved her…

It baffled her, certainly.

Angered her, most definitely.

Had she the time to think, to rebuild her walls and re-don her persona as the Evil Queen, she might even have them both killed for daring to appear in her realm and flaunt their happiness in front her.

But…

But she wouldn’t— couldn’t. The knowledge that eventually, sometime in the future, she would have this? That she would have someone who had forgiven all her dark deeds, or at least accepted them and loved her regardless was a dream come true, a dream she would never have dared hope would be a reality were she not seeing it with her own eyes.

“Go back to sleep,” Regina mumbled from Emma’s embrace, face buried in her chest.

She scoffed. “Don’t you have a potion to prepare and a way back to this… Storybrooke to find?”

Lifting her head, regretfully if her scowl was anything to judge by, Regina glared at her. “It is early morning, _barely_ and I am well aware of the thoughts you are entertaining. _Go back to sleep_ ,” she ordered with a growl.

“I truly have become bossy in my old age.” She smirked. “The only thoughts I am currently entertaining are of fucking awake the woman whose arms you’re currently occupying.”

Regina blinked. “Oh.” She looked down at Emma and brought a hand to her cheek, stroking her face as she smiled. The Queen ignored the tightening in her chest and rolled her eyes. “We really should let her sleep.”

“Don’t tell me I’ve become boring as well,” she drawled. Regina glared at her again, and she sighed. “Fine. She can sleep while _you_ entertain me.”

“Excuse me? What we did before was for her and—”

“What we are going to do now will be for me,” the Queen interrupted, brow cocked. She needed relief and if Emma wanted to sleep, then her other half would have to suffice. “Unless you weren’t serious about letting her sleep,” she said and ran her hand along Emma’s side.

Regina huffed and smacked her hand aside before she sat up, running fingers though her hair before she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. The Queen watched her as she walked around the bed, and frowned when a hand grabbed her wrist. “What are you doing?”

“Ensuring we don’t wake her,” Regina replied and pulled her to her feet.

She grinned and let herself be led over to the mantel where Regina flicked her wrist, another fire lighting up the hearth before she turned, a predatory gleam in her eyes.

A chuckle, deep and positively amused clawed its way up from the Queen’s throat. She tugged, swiftly disabusing the older woman of the notion she would be the one in control, recapturing her wrist at the same time she captured Regina around the waist and crushed their breasts together. “You have forced me to show restraint once for the sake of your pretty little blonde,” she purred. “I will not allow it a second time.”

Pupils dilating, Regina bared her teeth., “Do your worst,” she growled and the Queen spun, throwing her down on the settee.

Regina hissed, her shoulder connecting painfully with the arm before the Queen suddenly had hold of her thighs. She pulled her down, rearranging her so that Regina was able to lie flat before she forced open her legs and settled between them. “You’ve grown too soft for my worst,” she purred and bit down on her collarbone.

Whimpering, Regina grabbed the back of her head, fingers tangling within her hair, and pulled. The Queen chuckled, having made her point as she let up, trailing lips and tongue along a path to the dip in Regina’s neck. She nibbled and sucked at the skin there, her teeth leaving their mark before she moved on. Regina loosened her hold and moaned as a tongue traced the length of her jaw before lips clamped down on the lobe of her ear.

With another chuckle, the Queen bit down again. This time, she ignored the pitiful plea for mercy that arose in the form of a guttural whine and dragged a hand down her body, nails raking along her flesh. Regina squirmed in an attempt to escape the piercing sting but she was pinned, helpless to stop her from doing whatever she wanted unless she gave in and used the magic they could both feel rising to the surface.

At the thought of her older self using it against her, the Queen let go and raised her head. She immediately grinned, a sadistic little thing, when she realized Regina had her eyes closed and was biting her lip. She bowed her head and grazed her chin with teeth, waiting until the eyes opened before she drew Regina’s attention down to where her hand now resided.

Tapping her lower lips with the grin still firmly planted on her face, the Queen then pushed into her folds and relished the heat as she thrust two fingers inside of her. Regina arched, moaning and clenching the fist in her hair, urging her back down to where lips devoid of their usual dark colour parted and sucked the Queen’s tongue into her mouth.

They kissed, tasted, savoured and _devoured_ one another as the Queen fucked her. Their tongues dueled, sliding together, entwining in a dance that only grew more violent the longer it went on. Air between them became sparse, their chests heaving in tandem as their teeth came into play; nipping, grazing, biting.

Regina was the first to draw blood as she caught her lower lip and worried at it until the taste of copper filled their mouths. The Queen smirked, twisting her fingers on the next inward thrust and relishing the cry that surrounded them. She lifted her head and licked her lip, the sting creating a delicious hum that vibrated between them when she brought their mouths back together and returned the favour.

Splitting open Regina’s upper lip, she pulled it into her mouth and suckled at the wound. Regina dragged the hand in her hair down and clung to the back of her neck, as though she thought the Queen might leave. It was a thought that entered the Queen’s head, and one she dismissed as absurd. Doing this with herself had been another fantasy of hers— though one she hadn’t considered very appealing when she had bothered to entertain the idea at all, bored and uninterested in the many men and women who would’ve much rather she wasted her fantasies on them.

She was hesitant to admit to herself that she had been wrong on that account. Sleeping with Emma again would have certainly been preferable, but as far as lovers went, there was no contest over the woman who knew her best.

She made a noise of disbelief and broke the kiss after a moment, kissing her way down to Regina’s chest where she bathed both nipples with the broad, flat strokes of her tongue. Regina writhed, fingers flexing, so clearly— deliciously torn on whether to keep her close or force her far, far away.

The Queen grinned. It was a rare occasion she didn’t choose the latter given how sensitive her breasts were. In fact, any lover she took to bed was warned against touching her there if they wanted to escape the encounter unscathed, as impossible as that were considering she was never, ever gentle. In the even more rare instances when she _wanted_ someone to, she’d still send them to the dungeon afterward to prevent them taking liberties in the future.

That she wasn’t pushed away made her feel especially smug and she indulged, basking in the soft whimpers whenever she sucked a little too hard, and the sharp, moaning gasps if she dared to add teeth.

And oh, how she dared. A lot.

As the sounds her future self made grew louder, she started to descend, licking and sucking a trail from chest to hips. She sank her teeth into a thigh, holding her head still and increasing the pressure until she felt the tug that demanded she let go, and when she did, raising her head to watch herself unravel, her grin widened in satisfaction.

 

.

.

.

 

Regina melted into plush velvet with a groan. She felt like she’d just been used as someone’s chew toy, and she chuckled when a moment later, she realized she _had._ In the thirty-two years since she’d cast the curse, she had had very few lovers, and none she was so attached to that she had wanted to open herself up and reveal to them who she truly was in the bedroom. She had forgotten just how much she liked to use her teeth and there wasn’t a single inch of her that didn’t feel as though it had gained an intimate knowledge of the fact.

“Sore?”

“Mhmm.” She stretched lazily. Whatever tension she’d felt earlier when they first began was gone as if it were never there. She felt good, content. There was no guilt, no shame, no— nothing. It was absolutely heaven, for once, to feel nothing beyond satisfied after sex.

“Too sore?” the Queen queried further, that ever present grin lighting up her face. Regina shook her head with a grin of her own. “Good. Turn over.”

Brow raised curiously, she didn’t argue. Pulling her legs up so she wouldn’t kick herself, Regina flipped over on to her stomach, then rose on hands and knees. She couldn’t quite remember a time in which her appetite for sex had been quite so inexhaustible, but she wasn’t about to complain when there was still time. The more she did it with herself, the less likely she was to give in to Emma when they went home and finally talked about everything that happened.

The part of her that knew better scoffed at the thought. Emma had been irresistible _before_ Regina knew she wanted her but, of course, Regina dismissed that little fact. If Emma ever knew about all the times she’d fantasized about her, she’d never again find a moment of peace. All those smug looks, hours upon hours of subtle boasting that Emma was so good at whenever she was right about something; it would be literal Hell on Earth.

A sharp slap brought her back to the present, and Regina yelped. She glared over her shoulder where the Queen merely continued to grin as she asked,  “Do you want to do this, or shall I?”

Seeing the confusion that contorted her face, she gestured to her hips and Regina rolled her eyes. “Feel free,” she said and turned back around before she scented the telling aroma of the Queen using magic.

The darkness in it called to her and she shuddered, her stomach flipping at the reminder of what she once had. She didn’t miss it, but the temptation of it was still there, crawling over her skin and whispering to her promises she no longer believed. She said nothing of it when the Queen chuckled, likely thinking her reaction was anticipation of what was about to happen, and let her.

It wasn’t a complete lie, after all. She _was_ looking forward to being fucked by someone who knew what they were doing and wouldn’t fall asleep three minutes after they came, such as a certain someone she refused to name for fear of ruining the moment for herself.

“Hurry up,” she snapped, feigning impatience while knowing how much she, as Queen, hated to be rushed.

The order was rewarded with another slap to the opposite cheek, and she shuddered again as the Queen grabbed her hips. “You’re in no position to be giving orders,” she purred, leaning over her as the cock smoothly slid between her thighs. “Literally, or figuratively.”

Regina stifled her moan by biting her lip. She may not be Queen, but she was the closest thing to it in Storybrooke. Tell her she was in no position to—

The moan slipped free and she dropped her head before she heard the amused snort, and snapped it to the side. Her eyes widened at the sight of Emma seated across from them, and she gasped.

“Hi.”

She frowned, shooting a look over her shoulder at the Queen, who met her gaze and smirked before they both turned back to Emma. “How long have you been there?”

Emma shrugged. “A while,” she replied, smiling. “I didn’t want to be rude and interrupt.”

Regina snorted, tempted to ask at what point Emma ever considered being rude as a reason _not_ to do something, but a continued movement near Emma’s lap finally brought her attention down. Heat blossomed in her cheeks and in her stomach when she registered the movement as Emma’s hand stroking no more than a few inches from where Regina suddenly wanted her mouth.

Even from her position, she could see that Emma was wet and that she truly must have been watching them for a while to be quite so swollen. She licked her lips and sucked the lower one into her mouth, considering. “Do you want to join us?”

She was surprised and, truth be told, somewhat disappointed when Emma immediately shook her head. “I’m still a little sore,” Emma admitted, “But I would really like it if I could watch.”

Her disappointment vanished at the words and Regina met the Queen’s gaze over her shoulder once more, eyes questioning. “If you want to break her little heart and deny her, I won’t stop you, but I’m certainly not giving you reason to do so,” her younger self answered.

Regina rolled her eyes. _She_ wasn’t the one with the tendency to become a paranoid lunatic when she thought someone was staring at her for too long. Then again, considering the lack of surprise when she noted Emma’s presence, the Queen had obviously noticed her before she had, and she breathed a sigh, partly in relief, but mostly in pleasure as the Queen shifted her hips.

“May we continue,” the Queen drawled, “Or would you like to discuss the dear’s vaguely disturbing fixation on voyeuri… stic—” Thighs clenching around her cock, Regina grinned as she choked on the words, moaning.

“Did I not tell you to hurry up?” she questioned innocently. “Perhaps next time, you might listen.”

The Queen growled as she dug nails into her hips and pulled back. Regina’s breath caught in her lungs and trapped the scream that begged release when she suddenly found herself impaled, the Queen’s cock stretching her wide as it slammed into her with unapologetic force. She groaned at being given no time to adjust before her younger self began to fuck her, drawing out to the tip and repeating the motion, driving into her over and over with hard, deep thrusts.

Regina clung to the arm of the seat, her other hand flailing until she found the back and clung to that too. Her knuckles turned white at her grip, and no sooner had she grounded herself when she felt the heat at her back and the sharp, searing pain shoot through her shoulder.

She hissed and tried to twist away from the teeth, but the Queen held on as an arm curled around her waist. Through it all, Regina heard the low sound of a pleasured moan and it was a slow, agonizing minute before she was able to force her head to turn. Heat fell like lead in the pit of her stomach the moment she found the source. Emma was slowly but surely working her way towards release, her fingers slick with her need as she got off on the Queen’s rough handling.

Regina’s arms buckled and she hit the cushion beneath her, barely registering the sudden loss of teeth as her eyes glued themselves to the glistening, pink flesh they then refused to leave. Her mouth watered at the prospect of tasting Emma’s pleasure, and the disappointment she felt earlier reared its ugly head when she remembered Emma had denied her.

“I am going to fill you...” She moaned at the Queen’s purr beside her ear, and clenched around the shaft buried deep inside of her. “Then I will leave you here, dripping from your sweet little cunt as I walk over there. I am going to force you to watch as I bend your gorgeous little blonde over that chair, where I intend to fuck that tight ass of hers until she can longer stand.”

Regina whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut at the words, conjuring the images to mind as the Queen spoke. Just as she had earlier when she made such a claim, Regina knew her younger self would do it, and she would be helpless to do anything _but_ watch.

Watch and _want_ while her body tried to regain its strength, her mind screaming at her to stop, to help— to join the Queen and do every filthy, dirty little thing she had ever imagined doing to Emma Swan before they went home and lost this chance for good.

She gasped, suddenly coming and coming _hard_ , eyes flying open in time to watch as Emma found her own release, three fingers knuckle deep. The Queen pounded through her orgasm, lengthening it and sending her headlong into a second as she jerked, then stilled, coming and filling her just as she promised she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I said 2 or 3 chapters, but then the muse kept going and going and... ugh. I know ya'll probably aren't unhappy about a 4th, but goddamn I hate my muse sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. I know this took forever. I wrote it once to almost completion, and then had writer's block, migraines, life— really, any excuse not to finish because while my muse likes smut, she doesn't so much like having to write it. Ultimate procrastinator that one. Anyway, I scraped what I had and started again and... well, this is the end result, finally. I apologize for it having taken so long and hope it was at least worth the wait.

“Em-ma.” The silky purr roused her from sleep, fragments of a pleasant dream lingering as she soaked in the sound of the voice in her ear and the strong caress of a hand over her ass. “Wake up, Em-ma.”

Face buried in a pillow, she groaned and reached out to where the voice had emanated. Her fingers slid over a jaw, thumb catching the faint hint of smirk forming on plush, dark lips. She tapped her fingers against the cheek, the flesh warm and inviting as she silently pleaded for whoever it was to let her sleep for a little while longer. She was exhausted and though she had no reason to complain considering the reason, she never had been much of a morning person.

An arm slipped across her back and the hand forced its way beneath her hip. Her body sparked at the touch and reflexively pressed down. Fingers burrowed deeper, displaying their particular skill in getting exactly what they want with little difficulty as they stroked across her mound and snaked between her legs.

Emma pulled her hand back, groaning again as she rolled from her stomach and onto her side. She was wet, happy to be awake or not. It was hard not to be when she’d spent a good portion of the past 12 hours being ravished by not simply _the woman_ of her fantasies, but _two_ of said woman, and then dreamed every sordid detail of it.

Her back collided with someone’s front before lips dusted her shoulder and a soft chuckle sent a warm breath of air along the side of her neck. She shivered and flung an arm behind her. Whichever of the Regina’s it was who decided to wake her, she was naked and that was all Emma cared about as she ran her hand over the soft, supple cheek of an ass.

“Morning,” she mumbled, successfully stifling a yawn as she parted her legs for curious fingers.

“A rather pleasant one, if I do say so myself.”

She hummed in agreement. She really wasn’t a morning person, but under the right circumstances she was willing to make an exception. “Have you even slept?” She knew about the small nap all three of them shared before she woke to find Regina with the Queen in the outer chamber, but that had been hours earlier.

There came another chuckle and then, “My dear, if I wished to sleep, then I would have to remove you from my bed and I have very little intention of doing so.”

The Queen, then, Emma thought. It was easy enough to figure out once she spoke at length, especially when it reminded her past Regina possessed an unsurprising amount of paranoia. Naturally, she wouldn’t dare _willingly_ fall asleep with someone, let alone someone she barely knew who might want to kill her for some reason, of which Emma imagined would be numerous, were she not from another world and had she been anyone else.

“Right.” She sighed, content to leave the matter alone as she enjoyed the sensation of long, slim fingers playing along her folds. Only, they stilled then and she whined in protest. “What—”

“Your tone suggests a miscommunication,” the Queen said, cupping her sex as she predicted her question perfectly. “If you assume my comment meant anything more than the fact I find you beyond tempting, and far too distracting for me to fall asleep beside, then I assure you, you assume wrong.”

Emma took her time processing the words and once she had, she squirmed around until she was on her other side, and stared. The eyes weren’t as warm and the scar above the upper lip was deeper, suggesting that her first guess was right and that it _was_ , in fact, the Queen. Her brow furrowed in confusion, though her stomach fluttered, excited by the thought that perhaps the Queen did trust her after all.

She wasn’t sure why it mattered, all she knew was that it did, and she narrowed her eyes as she asked, “Even if I was wearing clothes?”

The laughter wasn’t so much a chuckle that time, as it were a short, amused puff of air against her face. Her lashes fluttered and the Queen shook her head, smiling as she said, “While I admit your naked body plays a… significant part in my inability to resist you, there is far more to your charm than you give yourself credit for.”

Surprised, Emma could think of little in the way of a response beyond, “Regina never would have admitted that to me,” and the smile widened at her words.

“We may be the same person genetically, but we are entirely different people, I assure you.” The arm around her waist tightened, pulling her impossibly close as the Queen lowered her voice. “She is softer, more experienced at matters of life; both of which require a certain… deception when it comes to protecting ourselves. For instance, are you aware that she is completely in love with you?”

“No,” Emma squeaked as her heart sped up and she sputtered. “How do you… why would you— she’s going to murder you.”

“Perhaps.” The Queen raised her shoulder in a half-shrug and said, “But my point remains. I am far more blunt. More honest, if you will, because I do not care if my affection for you is returned. You cannot hurt me. I will not allow it.”

That Regina was the exact opposite went unsaid, but Emma understood and her chest ached with the idea that Regina might be afraid to tell her out of fear of being hurt. She wouldn’t dare hurt her. Never intentionally, and certainly not when it came to being in love with her considering how hopelessly in love with Regina she was. She could pretend to be delusional and try and deny it all she liked but she’d known all along exactly what it was she felt for Regina. She had known for a lot longer than she’d ever admitted aloud or to herself until earlier that morning. Before the portal, before her second trip to the Enchanted Forest, before Hook and Robin. Hell; she’d been in love with Regina when they were still under the curse and she’d thought Henry was maybe a little bit eccentric with his fairytale babble.

Not that she’d ever said such a thing to him. Despite his behaviour, if she had, he probably would have told Regina on her. Regina most likely would have killed her, and then where would she be? Certainly not wrapped in the surprisingly warm embrace of a Queen who may just be slightly more emotionally stable than anyone actually thought, her future incarnation included.

“You,” she began but snapped her mouth shut when she heard the door to the outer chamber opening. She raised an eyebrow.

“That would be me with breakfast,” the Queen offered with a grin. She rolled from the bed, the motion as effortlessly regal as she made everything else seem, and turned to face her. “If you intend to join us, do wear the robe when you come out,” she said, shamelessly eying her one last time before she sauntered across the room to the doors, smoke swirling around her and clothing her in a robe of her own.

Emma watched her go. It hadn’t occurred to her to wonder where Regina had been during their little moment. That she had gone to retrieve them breakfast pleased and worried her in equal measure as all manner of questions surrounding the brief adventure filled her head. She brushed them aside once they were done and pushed up from the bed in time for the doors to open a second time.

She looked up, lips parted to ask the Queen if she missed her already but instantly closed her mouth. Regina smiled softly, cheeks flushing when her eyes fell of their own accord. Emma allowed a grin to blossom, relishing the attention. Unlike the Queen’s appraisal mere minutes before that made her feel as though someone had gripped her between the thighs with only one thing in mind, Regina’s was the gentle caress of a hand— a mouth that promised a pleasure unlike anything she’d ever had.

Now that she had experienced both more times than she’d bothered counting, she knew it was a promise Regina could keep. She stood and invited her to take her fill, to look as much as Regina pleased as she stretched with a little moan that was more of a reaction to the way those eyes darkened, than any relief she found for her muscles.

“Breakfast,” Regina husked before she cleared her throat, eyes snapping up. “If you’re hungry, that is.”

Emma snorted. She was always hungry. “I could eat,” she said, the words taking on a whole new meaning as she grinned mischievously and advanced on her.

 

.

.

.

 

Footsteps drew the Queen’s attention from the fireplace and she looked up as her other half wandered into the room. She smirked, all too familiar with the sight of her own arousal as she noted the dazed eyes, darkened cheeks and the lower lip; bitten just enough to give it that slightly plump appearance. She’d been curious if the two of them would get up to anything while they were in there.

They certainly would have, had Regina not returned when she had.

“She’ll be out in a minute,” Regina murmured, looking anywhere but her as she made to sit in the chair across from her.

“Not there,” the Queen said, creating a split-second of confusion that forced Regina into meeting her gaze in question. “I have… plans for the two of you that require you both over here.”

A brow rose, the expression wary but amused. “While I won’t deny we have had our… fun, Emma and I need to start looking for a way home.”

“And you will,” she agreed, patting the spot beside her. “I will even help you, but…”

Regina sighed. “But you have plans,” she finished, rounding the table and taking the seat offered her. “Do I at least get to know them?”

The Queen hummed in consideration. It would be easier to do what she wanted if she had help, she conceded silently. Much more fun, too. They both would have their parts to play, of course, but what she intended was mostly for Emma than either of them. To begin with, at least.  “I thought you might like to assist me in finding Miss Swan’s breaking point.”

The brow rose a second time, though more in surprise that time. “If you are suggesting what I think you are…”

The warning was clear and the Queen marveled at the way her body heated in response to her own voice. Having sex with herself was one thing— an unorthodox form of masturbation was how she liked to think of it, but to actually be attracted to herself was a strange thing to feel, though not nearly as unwelcome as one might imagine. “Hmm.”

“What?”

She blinked, dismissing the thoughts from her head. In a few hours, such things would trouble her no longer. “Nothing you need concern yourself with,” she replied and glanced to the doors of her bedchamber. “I thought you said she would be out in a minute?”

Regina shrugged. “She wanted to ‘freshen up’. I assumed she would be quick, but perhaps she is more prone to… female habits than I first thought.” At that, the Queen raised a brow of her own and Regina explained, “In the world where we— where _she_ is from, there is a saying that when a woman says 5 minutes, she really means 30.”

“Ah.” The Queen grinned. As she embodied that very saying herself, she understood the phrase all too well. “The joys of being a woman.”

“Mmm.” Regina leaned back, appearing to sink into the settee as she let out a heavy sigh.

The Queen studied her curiously. “Problem?”

Regina didn’t immediately respond, though she did look at her as she contemplated something. The Queen felt her impatience growing but eventually Regina said, “You have complicated things more than you know.”

“Nonsense,” she replied, scoffing. “I assume you are referring to Emma, in which case I have simplified them. You love her. She loves you, and now you know exactly how compatible the two of you are in bed. Where exists this imagined complication?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “We are both…” She paused as the struggle to find the right words played out on her face. “…spoken for. Not to mention, this is going to confuse Henry.”

“If our son is half as smart as his mothers, I imagine he will get over it quickly enough.”

Regina groaned but the look of concession that followed said far more before she questioned, “And the former?”

The Queen shrugged. What did she care of the men in their lives? Killian she wouldn’t mind watching choke to death, preferably at her own hand. What it was Emma saw in him, she wouldn’t even think about let alone pretend to understand. And this man she found in the future, well— “If you were in love with whoever this man Emma mentioned is, then I never would have been able to ‘complicate’ anything. You love her. You slept with her, and you enjoyed it— more than, I wager. If you wish to remove said complication, I would suggest ridding yourself of this insignificant man and moving on with someone more worth our time, and loyalty.”

That she meant Emma hadn’t needed to be said.

“Easy for you to say.”

“Yes,” she agreed. It was, and given the years she’d spent chasing that dream of finding someone who loved her, who she was able to love in turn, she knew all too well the difficulty of letting go once she’d found it. But she also knew that had she found it, then she’d never have risked it by sleeping with another. “Which should tell you something should it not?”

Regina swallowed and glanced away, eyes darting toward the bedchamber. When she suddenly smiled, the Queen followed her gaze and the heat that had diminished with their conversation returned tenfold. Emma wore the robe as she’d requested but it remained open and the body she’d become well acquainted begged attention from within.

“I never took you for a tease, dear.”

Emma grinned and shrugged. “Does that mean you’ve changed your mind about the robe then?”

The Queen made a sound in the back of her throat and looked to her older self. The desire Regina wore said all it needed to as she’d taken to biting her lower lip, one hand resting on her stomach as if it might push back the heat within. Returning her gaze to the blonde, the Queen smirked. “Yes,” she admitted. “Be a good girl and remove it for me, would you?”

Emma discarded it without hesitation and like water, the robe slid from her shoulders. The Queen watched its descent with rapt attention, overcome with a sudden, overwhelming hunger to devour every inch of the toned, muscular flesh so brazenly revealed to them as she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

She raised her hand and beckoned Emma to her. “You are truly magnificent,” she purred as Emma stood before her. She leaned forward and ran a hand along her inner thigh, enjoying the heat that radiated against her palm as she leaned in even more and mouthed the skin of Emma’s stomach.

It required every ounce of willpower she had to not move her lips further down and take what she craved most. She bit down, savoring the sound of the heady moan that erupted from Emma’s mouth before she pulled back with a smirk. She shifted until she was on the opposite side of the settee to Regina, and patted the space between them.

“Sit,” she said with a gesture to the platter of food waiting on the table. “Eat and then we can discuss what comes next.”

Emma frowned as she took a seat. “Are we not going home?”

Regina opened her mouth but the Queen interjected, ignoring the brief pinch of disappointment in her chest. “Soon,” she assured and placed a hand on her thigh. “I was, however, hoping you might… indulge me a little while longer.”

She caught the look Regina sent her but ignored that too, more interested in what Emma wanted than what the older version of her thought of it all. If she didn’t wish to stay and partake in what was planned, then she was free to leave— without Emma, of course.

“Indulge you how?”

The Queen grinned. “I am so glad you asked.”

 

.

.

.

 

Sending up a silent prayer that she wasn’t about to help her younger self, only to have Emma freak out on them, Regina took the plate from Emma’s lap and placed it on the table.

“So,” Emma drawled, flashing Regina a smile and stretching her arms up over her head before she slumped back against the settee. “Do I get details now, or…”

Regina stood slowly and sent the Queen a look, leaving it up to her on how she wanted her plans to play out. While she didn’t know the exact details herself, she did know that whatever fantasy was swimming around in that head of hers was solely the Queen’s own. She’d tried to figure out what it could be as they ate, but anything she’d thought of involved hurting Emma and she was fairly certain that although such thoughts had appealed to her back then, neither of them wanted that.

Shaking her head with a grin that spoke volumes, the Queen rose to stand beside Regina and gestured toward Emma. Emma’s eyes went wide as her arms lifted of their own accord and draped across the back of the settee. She tried to bring them back down, biceps flexing tellingly, but when she couldn’t, she looked up at them.

Regina was surprised. Rather than the anger or annoyance she expected, Emma appeared more resigned than anything as she waited for what came next. “You can change your mind,” she said, giving her an out she wouldn’t blame her for taking. Though it wasn’t the first time Emma had been bound since they arrived, it was a first that she hadn’t been given reason.

“You can,” the Queen agreed. As she spoke, she removed her robe and let it fall to the floor before she added, “But I would be so very… disappointed, if you do.”

Emma visibly swallowed, eyes trailing the length of her body. Regina watched her pupils dilate before she glanced down, and smirked. Emma was so turned on that she’d taken to squeezing her thighs together.

It put Regina at ease and she sighed inwardly.

A moment later, she gasped as a hand unceremoniously shoved her forward and she stumbled, her knees hitting the settee before she fell straight into Emma’s lap. She raised her head in time to witness the scowl Emma sent behind her.

“You could have warned her,” she growled before meeting her gaze. Regina smiled at the concern there and subtly shook her head.

“I could have,” the Queen agreed and Regina could tell by her voice that if Emma was expecting contrition, she was about to be sorely disappointed. “But then, where would be the fun in that?”

Emma glared at her over Regina’s head, but the Queen merely chuckled before the scent of magic filled the air and Regina shivered as her clothes vanished, skin prickling from the drop in temperature.

“Be a dear and turn around for me, hmm?”

Defiant, Regina ignored her and continued to look at Emma. Pink lips began to quirk at the corners as a tongue peeked out from between them, wetting them before a brow rose, almost daring her to do what she all of a sudden wanted to.

Whether accepting that dare, or simply to annoy her other half, Regina surged forward and kissed her. Emma moaned and even with her eyes shut in pleasure, Regina knew she was attempting to move her arms, and failing as a growl vibrated against her mouth.

Humming as she pulled back, she licked her lips. Whatever irritation she felt for the Queen was gone, the kiss having reignited an arousal that was becoming quite familiar around Emma Swan.

“Gods, you suck.”

Her eyes fluttered, wondering if Emma was speaking to her. She chuckled upon realization that the fiery emerald gaze was fixed over her head before she finally deigned to do as her younger self had requested minutes before, and turned around in Emma’s lap.

The first thing she noticed was that the Queen wasn’t in the least bit bothered by having been temporarily denied given the expression of lust she wore. The second, was what Emma was very clearly referring to with her comment as the Queen continued touching herself, and fully enjoying it as she did so.

Regina moaned then and the sound drew plump lips up in another smirk. “As I told you earlier this morning, dear,” the Queen purred. “You’ve grown soft. If you wish to annoy me, you’ll need to try harder.”

Taking the hand from between her legs, she brought glistening fingers to her mouth and sucked the juices from them, one by one. Regina moaned again, right along with Emma who squirmed underneath her before she said, “If you wanted me to _indulge_ in this torture, then—”

“ _That_ ,” the Queen interrupted her, “is _precisely_ what you are going to indulge me in, mi querido.”

A strangled whine unlike anything Regina had heard before had her sitting up and looking over her shoulder at Emma, who looked as if she was about to cry. The sight tore at her heart strings, but also amused her no small amount, and she laughed at just how pitiful it was.

“Oh Emma,” she breathed, head shaking. “You lovable idiot.”

Emma pouted, which only made her laugh all the more harder as she turned back to the Queen and fell back against her. There came a huff before Regina felt the lips burrow into the crook of her neck and teeth at her pulse, and her breath hitched.

As Emma began to nibble on her flesh, the Queen grinned and slowly lowered herself down to the ground. Regina’s eyes widened, knowing exactly what came next as the Queen grabbed her thighs and forced them apart.

“Oh no.”

The Queen chuckled throatily and pressed forward, inhaling her scent. “Oh yes,” she breathed out before dragging her tongue through slick folds.

Regina jerked against her mouth and tried to close her legs but the Queen pinched her thigh, tsking as she peered up at her and fluttered the tongue against her clit. Regina jerked again, whimpering, torn. It was the one thing they hadn’t done yet, and she’d thought she’d been fine with that. Not once had it occurred to her that some part of her might want what was being offered, and it was with a start that she realized it wasn’t just a small part, nor was it simply a _want._

She craved what the Queen wanted to give her. Somewhere, deep down, she’d always been curious of how it felt— how good she was. By Emma’s many reactions over the period of the last 12 hours, she was at least good at it— good enough to get her off on multiple occasions.

It was an absurd wonder, she’d fully admit, yet a wonder nonetheless.

Giving up on pretense, she allowed the muscles in her thighs to relax and sank back into the warmth of Emma’s front. The Queen dove in before she could change her mind, licking and sucking at her cunt as though she were incapable of restraining herself. Regina moaned loudly and writhed beneath her as she reached behind herself, needing something to hold, to ground her as her fingers slipped through soft silken strands of long blonde hair.

As the Queen worked hard to bring her release, Emma nipped playfully at her skin before her mouth seemingly vanished. “That is the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Groaning as the warm breath skittered across her flesh, Regina rolled her head to the side. Emma nuzzled the skin behind her ear, lips resting just above her pulse as she raised her hips. Regina pushed down, giving her the pressure she sought and relishing the moan it drew from her mouth.

A sharp slap to her thigh ripped her from the bubble the two of them were starting to create and she gasped, gaze snapping down to the woman between her legs who glared up at her. She bit her lip, overcome suddenly with feelings of contrition. They were supposed to be ‘torturing’ Emma, and there she was being seduced— lulled into giving Emma the one thing she needed without so much as a thought.

She groaned. “Emma,” she tried to snap but it came out as more of a whine instead and the responding laughter only confirmed the fact she’d just been played.

“Sorry,” Emma murmured, lips gliding along her jaw. Lowering her voice, she teased, “I had no idea Regina Mills was so easy.”

There was another slap and Emma hissed. “Do that again and we’ll leave you here while we finish in bed,” the Queen threatened, eyes dark as she stared up at them both.

Sighing, Emma’s head fell back to the settee. Regina sympathized but her attention remained on the Queen. There was something about her mouth wet with her own desire, that aroused her more. She wanted it back on her as soon as possible, and if that meant siding with her younger self and tormenting Emma further, then she’d do it in a heartbeat.

“My soul,” she purred, grinning when those eyes shifted to her and the flash of possessiveness within made her shiver. She pointedly looked down at herself, knowing that if she could, she would see how wet and swollen she was. The Queen followed her gaze and her nostrils flared as a tongue swiped her lower lip. “It isn’t going to please itself.”

Hands began to stroke along her inner thighs as the Queen emitted something crossed between a rumbling purr and a warning growl. Emma shuddered beneath her, and Regina grinned wider. She disentangled a hand from Emma’s hair and brought it down, cupping the back of the Queen’s head as she ground her hips purposely.

As though she’d been mortally wounded, Emma released a pitiful sounding groan and just as Regina had known she would, the Queen surged forward and buried her face in her cunt. Curling her fingers in the Queen’s hair, Regina held her head between her thighs and turned her own, seeking Emma’s lips and shoving her tongue into her mouth.

The sounds of their muffled pleasure seemed to spur the Queen on and she sucked Regina’s clit into her mouth. Regina’s eyes slammed shut, head swarming with pleasure.

“I want to touch you,” Emma breathed, breaking the kiss. “Gods, your tits are just…” She whined and sucked at a lower lip before mumbling a simple, “Fuck,” and going straight back to kissing her.

Regina grinned again.

When the hands did come, she arched into them with a hum, grateful the Queen had taken Emma’s want upon herself. Her need burned in her stomach, threatening to overwhelm her at any moment as the nails of one hand sank into her breast, the other pinching her nipple and tugging it to a hardened point.

As her thighs began to quiver, the Queen nibbled her clit, making Regina gasp and buck against her mouth before she dragged her tongue down her slit. She prodded at her entrance with the tip, then pushed in with a long, low groan of pleasure.

Ripping her mouth from Emma’s, Regina swore softly and rolled her hips. If it felt half as good for Emma whenever she’d done it to her, then she was in awe of the restraint Emma showed by not instantly coming in her mouth every time.

“I…” The Queen flicked her nipple and the words dissolved into another moan as Emma’s lips and tongue played with the lobe of her ear. “Fuck.”

Emma and the Queen released simultaneous chuckles before one hand disappeared from her breast. Regina opened her eyes and glanced down, curious of where it could possibly be going..

Her stomach flipped at the sight of the head between her thighs and she clenched the fist still tangled within the Queen’s hair, wanting to pull her closer.

A thumb brushed against her clit but continued on, descending, disappearing beyond mouth and chin. She needed more. More of herself, and a lot more of Emma than she was getting. The constant, needy rocking of Emma’s pelvis into her ass and the push of breasts against her back could only sate her lust for so long.

When Emma gasped, the sound choked, needy and loud beside her ear, she realized where exactly the hand had gone, and stiffened.

As the gasp turned to a slow, appreciative moan that crawled under her skin and settled in her blood, Regina’s back arched with the sheer power of her release and she came, holding tight to the only two people who mattered to her in that moment.

 

.

.

.

 

“Well,” Emma started, fidgeting with the wand they’d pilfered from the Dark One’s vault. Now that they weren’t all naked and… naked, she was nervous. “This was fun. We should uh… definitely do it again sometime.”

The sound of throaty laughter filled the clearing and she bit her lip as she looked up, instantly enthralled by the sight of the Queen with her head thrown back, the sound slipping effortlessly from her mouth. Her eyes fell to the potion the Queen held in her hand, and she sighed.

Emma hated that she would forget what had transpired between them, when she knew that their time together was likely one of the few things in Regina’s entire life she’d actually _want_ to remember. “That isn’t going to affect your memories, right?” she asked, turning to Regina.

Regina shook her head with a small smile. “No,” she replied. “Rest assured, Miss Swan, once we step through this portal, I will be free to berate you for your idiocy on the other side.”

“Oh.” Emma sniffed, looking from one to the other and taking in their matching grins before she said, “Good.”

“Shall we?” Regina raised a brow and Emma nodded.

“Right. Well. Uh—”

“Do try not to screw up our happy ending,” the Queen drawled, saving Emma the trouble of having to stumble over a goodbye as she eyed Regina. “She may be an idiot, but I’m fairly certain she’s ours.”

“Hey!” Emma protested before the Queen grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her into a kiss.

She melted and kissed her back.

“You,” the Queen purred, flicking her chin with the tip of a finger as they parted. “Try not to give her reason to.”

“Kay,” she murmured, stumbling back a step.

For the first time since she’d arrived, the Queen sent her a smile that Emma was hard pressed to interpret as anything other than loving, and her chest warmed.

Tilting her head back, the Queen lifted the potion to her lips and downed it in one go as Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and led her backwards into the portal. “Goodbye, mi corazón,” she said, the words barely more than a whisper but loud enough that Emma heard as the portal swallowed them.

Emerging back in Storybrooke, Emma spun to face Regina and with desperation in her voice, asked, “What did she call me?”

Regina smiled, slowly at first but by the time she spoke it reminded Emma of the Queen’s; love and acceptance all rolled into one as Regina said, “My heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this had significantly less smut than the previous 2, but I figured it started that way, so it should probably end that way too. I also know the end doesn't scream 'they lived happily ever after' but hopefully that's what you guys took from it anyway, as it's definitely what I meant. There are no sad endings to my stories, ever.


	5. Epilogue: A Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinning out my fanfiction folder and came across this. I'd forgotten about it, but I remember someone mentioned wanting to know what happened after their return, with the town finding out and whatnot, and I did actually write it, but didn't post it for some reason. 
> 
> It's not smutty. It's actually a little... sad (not angsty, because I REFUSE), to start, so sorry about that.

"Sheriff."

"Hood," Emma replies, barely paying him attention as she limps passed and slides into the booth where Regina sits. Robin wanders off, dismissed with a look before Regina turns to her with a smile. "Hey."

"Sorry," she adds quickly, knowing she's a few minutes late. "Zelena apparently thought my job was too easy and decided to trap the entirety of Storybrooke's cat population in trees."

"That would explain the scratches," Regina says, soft laughter in her voice. "And the hair."

Emma wrinkles her nose and runs her fingers through it for the umpteenth time. "I tried to fix it," she sighs, giving up when she catches on a snag. "I was going to go home, but then I'd end up being even more late and—"

"It isn't too terrible," Regina concedes, interrupting. It's obvious she's lying by the smirk she wears, but Emma is content to believe it's the thought that counts anyway, and shrugs. "You should get those looked at."

Regina nods to her arms, a frown forming between her brows as she examines them more closely. Emma glances down at the cuts, some deeper than others. She'd cleaned them as best she could in the bathroom of the station but even still, it wasn't enough as some of them continue to bleed freely. Most of them are when she'd climbed the trees, rather than the cats she'd rescued. She's pretty sure there's even a bruise on her back from when she fell out of one and if not for her magic, she'd probably have missed lunch altogether and woken up in hospital with a concussion and some form of spinal injury.

"I'm alright," she says, looking back up. She smiles at the look of concern in chestnut eyes, but Regina shakes her head, all traces of amusement gone from her face.

"No, you're not." She rises slowly and Emma winces, a pang of disappointment hitting her in the chest. "Come along, dear. Let's get you cleaned up, then we will see about lunch."

"Regina, it can w—"

"It cannot," she interrupts smoothly, definitively. "You are clearly in pain, and I refuse to sit here watching you grimace for the next 45 minutes while you attempt to hide such from me."

Emma sighs again as she stands. She knows that tone, knows that no matter what she says, it won't do a thing to change Regina's mind. Regina cares about her and that means letting Regina take care of her, like it or lump it.

She likes it, most of the time.

"I just wanted to see you," she admits, unable to help the whine in her voice

She is in pain, but she refuses to feel bad about suffering through it in exchange for seeing Regina. For the last two weeks, they've barely seen each other outside of a couple of family dinners with just the two of them and their son. She won't regret something that could change that, even if her arms did sting and her back had an occasional spasm or two.

Stepping into her, Regina caresses her cheek with the back of her hand. "I missed you too, dear." Emma stares at her, less surprised by the words (though she is definitely that) than by the public, and rather obvious, display of affection.

"Um."

Regina chuckles, ignoring the other stares she can feel on the two of them as she slides the hand to the back of Emma's neck. They disappear in a swirl of her signature smoke, reappearing in the mansion. She leans in and kisses Emma, nipping at those skilled and perfectly luscious lips before soothing the sting with a warm, wet tongue.

Certain she's wiped the surprise from her face, Regina pulls back with a grin and is met with a dazed look of love and lust. Taking Emma's hand, she guides her through the foyer and into the den where she commands her to wait, going so far as to push Emma down on to the couch when she tries to protest.

"I don't know what you've done to yourself exactly, but don't think because I've kept quiet that I didn't see the way you limped into the diner." When she is done here, she'll pay a visit to her dear, sweet sister and let her know precisely what she thinks of the woman's idiotic pranks, especially in regards to her Sheriff. She sniffs and says, "Now be a good little Princess and sit here while I fetch what I need to fix what you decided not to."

Emma scowls but with a grunt, she crosses her arms and slumps back into the couch. Regina nods once, not entirely pleased with the response but happy to be obeyed as she turns on her heel and makes her way to kitchen, walking through and down into the basement.

She's gone no longer than 5 minutes when she returns to the den but when she does, Emma is already up and pacing the room. She rolls her eyes at the blonde and gets a sheepish grin in return.

"My back hurts a bit," Emma confesses, biting her lip when Regina's exasperation shifts clearly into annoyed.

"If you weren't a borderline cripple in this moment, I would slap you for your idiocy." Emma flashes another grin, more mischievous than sheepish this time. Regina lets go of a long suffering sigh, placing the potions and first aid-kit in her hand on the table before she beckons. "Let me see."

Emma moves, quicker than one might advise in her current state. Regina doesn't comment, seeing no point, and places a hand on her shoulder, turning her around so that Emma's back faces her front. She slides the hand to the small of her back and tugs Emma's shirt free, lifting it. Her breath hitches.

It isn't simply Emma's arms that are covered in scratches, and she wonders at the shirt the blonde wears before deciding she must have changed it. Raising the shirt higher, she expels the breath in a rush as her gaze lands on the slowly forming bruise along Emma's spine.

"You utter imbecile," she chides, head snapping up as Emma's own falls forward. "And Zelena! I'm going to kill her." With a little more force, whatever had done this to Emma's back could have left her paralyzed. "I swear between the two of you…" she growls lowly, cutting herself off, knowing she'd be toeing the line between concerned and downright insulting should she finish the thought.

Head shaking, she shoves both hands beneath the shirt and sends enough magic into Emma to have her knees buckling by the time she's done. She leads her to the couch and forces her to sit, momentarily distracted when she dares look and sees the sheer bliss of Emma's expression. She'd definitely overdone it.

"A little warning next time," Emma husks, voice raspy and barely audible beneath the lust that coats it.

Regina grimaces, both torn and not. She kneels before Emma and examines her arms, deciding between which of them needs her attention first. "Start complaining about the way I choose to help you, and next time I won't bother," she snaps, irritation and worry mingling to the point she doesn't quite know which is worse.

Busy studying Emma's injuries, she doesn't notice the hand until it's cupping her cheek and Emma forces her gaze up. "Thank you," she murmurs, bowing her head and offering a kiss that leaves Regina feeling wobbly as they break apart. "But I wasn't complaining."

Swallowing, Regina stares at her for a few seconds, coaxing thought back into her head. She blinks, then glances down and releases another breath, dismissing the thoughts that do come. She wants to be mad. Deserves to be, at least for a little while. The last thing she needs is to be thinking about Emma and what they should be doing in order for her voice to be as it is.

"What will I find if I lift from this side?" she questions, eyes narrowing as she notices Emma's hands for the first time. Emma had obviously cleaned them well enough that the cuts weren't immediately apparent, but they're there, and painful if the redness of her skin is any indication.

She sighs.

"Minor scratch," Emma answers. Regina raises her head in time with a brow, the question obvious. "Shirt caught on Mrs. River's fence when I handed Tigger over. It's not bad. Promise."

Regina sniffs, accepting the explanation as she turns and retrieves one of the potions. She removes the stopper and passes it over. "Drink," she commands, returning her attention to the cuts adorning Emma's arms.

As soon as she downs the colourless liquid, Emma purrs uncharacteristically and her eyes flutter shut. She expected it to be foul but it isn't. It leaves behind a fruity aftertaste, and the warmth that spreads through her reminds her of a certain time in the past when she'd woken to find herself wrapped in the arms of not one, but two Queens.

"That should remove any significant pain," Regina tells her quietly and she nods, confirming the words. Not only is the pain receding, but she's also feeling— well, multiple things; happy, tired, a little confused and highly aroused.

"Uh huh."

"If that grin means what I think it means," Regina drawls, "then you are in for a world of disappointment, Miss Swan."

The grin falls and Emma juts out her lower lip in a pout as her eyes open. The first week back, Regina hadn't been able to keep her hands off of her. They'd been so wrapped up in each other that neither of them had even thought to break up with their respective boyfriends until said boyfriends showed up at the mansion one night, demanding to know why neither of them bothered to tell them they'd returned.

After that, they'd slowed down and then come to a complete stop where the two of them were concerned. There was the occasional kissing, of course, but beyond that…

Beyond that, Regina seemed to think anything more was out of bounds, and three weeks had passed since.

Emma grunts at the reminder and ignores the curious glance it gets her in response. She looks down, realizing then that Regina has healed the smallest of her injuries without her even noticing. She stares at her left arm and runs a finger alongside one of the cuts still visible, her own curiosity piqued.

"That one will need to heal for a bit on its own," Regina explains, brushing her finger aside and drawing her attention to the middle of the wound. "It's deeper here. I don't want to risk closing it only to find out later it wasn't cleaned properly." She reaches behind herself, hand flailing a moment before she finds the second potion she'd brought with her. "We'll clean it with this, as well as any others my magic missed, then cover them properly."

Emma nods, trying to stifle a smile as she sucks on her lower lip. She fails and Regina raises another brow at her. "Sorry," she says, grinning outright now that she's been caught. "You're just… such a mom."

The brow rises even higher and Emma rolls her eyes. "I know. You are a mom, I've just never… seen it… to this extent before. It's…" She huffs, trailing off, knowing Regina all too well to know she can't voice the word that popped into her head just then.

"Am I to assume you were about to say something asinine and accuse me of something like, oh I don't know, being cute perhaps?" Teeth clamping down on her lower lip, Emma widens her eyes innocently and shakes her head. Regina snorts and says, "I don't believe you, but I will give you points for resisting the impulse."

She goes about cleaning what injuries she can find and Emma watches her intently, silently. Physically she feels exactly nothing of what Regina is doing. The potion is neither hot, cold, nor warm. The cuts that she knows are from the cats don't sting like they usually do and when Regina bandages one of them, she doesn't feel an irresistible urge to scratch uselessly at it like she normally would.

What she does feel can be summed up in one word; full. There is no other way she can think of to describe it, no other word that would even come close to encompassing the extent with which she feels it. She's never been one to suffer the care of another, preferring to take care of herself (or not, as the case would have been were Regina not someone who took control whether you wanted her to or not).

Regina taking care of her though is… indescribable, and the very second she's finished and glances up, Emma kisses her, unable to help herself. Regina stiffens only briefly before she's kissing her back and Emma sighs into her mouth, refusing to end it before she's ready as she clasps the back of her neck and pulls her up from the floor.

Regina settles in her lap without protest, thighs straddling thighs as the kiss deepens. Emma hums, thrilled not to be turned away as she lets her hands roam, pushing beneath silk to caress the warm flesh of hips.

The moan she gets in return forces her arousal up a notch and an inexplicable need forms in the pit of her stomach. She sets her hands and clutches the hips in warning, unsurprised when Regina chooses then to end their kiss.

"Emma," she breathes, her tone conflicted. She rests their heads together, noses brushing. Emma waits for the inevitable rejection. "You don't have to do this."

She blinks. "Huh?"

"We can wait. However long you need, we can wait. I want to take care of you. I love taking care of you. I don't need to be… rewarded for it."

Staring blankly at her, Emma's face begins to contort, finally mirroring the confusion she feels. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Regina sits back, seemingly in disbelief. "You don't—" She stops, closing her mouth. Emma raises both of her brows, hoping for something to make sense before she starts to feel rejected anyway. "I… this is—you haven't been…"

Vaguely amused by the continued stuttering, Emma feels the smile pull at the edges of her mouth and chooses not to resist it as she says, "You're eventually going to need to finish a sentence, Regina."

Instead, Regina's mouth falls open and she gapes at her.

Emma lifts her hand and presses a finger beneath her jaw, closing her mouth for her. "I think we've had a misunderstanding somewhere down the line and I'm guessing you're trying to voice that, but I don't have a clue what it's about, so you're going to have to help me out here."

"You…" Regina turns her head and averts her gaze, staring at something Emma can't be bothered to find in order to give a name while she sits there patiently, one hand still on a hip while the other drops between them.

Regina turns back after a handful of seconds, brow furrowed. "I'm conflicted," she admits. Emma nods and manages to resist rolling her eyes when the helpful reply of obviously bounces around her head. "I don't want you to think I'm blaming you for our… lack of intimacy but I— I noticed something a few weeks ago."

"Okay," she replies slowly. "What did you notice?"

"You…"

Regina sighs, head shaking before she pinches the bridge of her nose. Emma takes her hand and clasps it in her own, squeezing gently in the hope that it will reassure her enough to spit it out. Whatever it is, she doubts it's as bad as Regina is making her think.

"You never initiated," she says in a rush, staring down at their hands. "Any time we… slept together, when we returned, you never—"

"Never?" Emma echoes, interrupting her as she frowns. For all the times they were together in that week alone, she can't believe she'd never—no. Regina had to be wrong. "Never?"

"Never," Regina repeats, her expression softening into something resembling relief as she lifts her head.

Emma's mouth opens and closes a couple of times but the confirmation has rendered her speechless. She tries to rack her brain for proof that Regina merely forgot some time—any time. Just one moment where they ended up in bed together because it was what she wanted at the time.

There's nothing, and the realization has her chest tightening, a weight pressing down on her sternum as a strong wave of disappointment and guilt washes over her. She wants Regina. She loves Regina and if not for being a crucial part of keeping her alive, she would swear to needing Regina more than she does air.

"I—" Her jaw clicks as her mouth snaps shut. Somewhere, deep down, surely there is an excuse she could give but no excuse would be good enough for making Regina think she wasn't ready for this—for them. "I love you."

"You don't—"

"I do." Emma grabs her face with both hands, not missing the flash of pain in her eyes as she says, "Whatever you were going to say; I don't love you. I don't need to apologize. I don't have to explain myself? Whatever you're thinking, just know that I do."

Regina doesn't say a thing and Emma shakes her head, letting her hands fall to shoulders. "She told me, you know? The Queen; she told me you loved me and I was so caught up in thinking you'd literally kill yourself for it that I didn't even think about what it meant— that you might… resign yourself to this — to us… to that if you thought it was all I wanted from you and god."

Letting the memory roll around in her head, she smiles as the same warmth that came then returns to her now. "Regina, I love you and I'm sorry…" She exhales loudly before continuing. "So fucking sorry if anything I did or didn't do— said or didn't say made you believe for a second that I didn't because I do."

Wide eyed, Regina stares at her with tears streaming down her face. Emma cups her face again, this time with both hands pressed to either side of her jaw as her thumbs stroke cheeks. She pushes through, refusing to let the silence settle around them.

"I have loved you for a very long time," she confesses softly. "Meeting you then, seeing you as this big bad Queen that everyone keeps going on about and getting to know her— to know you in a way none of them ever will? It only made me love you more. She said I could hurt you and… maybe subconsciously I was afraid of doing just that and despite trying not to, I did anyway. I didn't mean to. I don't want to hurt you, ever, I never have and I never will. I love you, so so much that it physically pains me to know that I already have."

It starts small, so small that she almost misses it. Through the tears, a familiar warmth begins to fill chestnut eyes and if not for the twitch of her mouth, Emma would have missed it entirely. Her eyes snap up and the relief she feels has her surging forward in the same moment, hands pulling Regina towards her.

A sob breaks against her mouth as she falls back to the couch and brings Regina with her. She senses the fingers before they press to her cheek and she realizes Regina isn't the only one crying. She closes her eyes to focus on the kiss and pushes every ounce of love she has into it.

 

.

.

.

 

Coming in from school, Henry is barely through the door when Emma ambushes him.

"I'm in love with your mother."

He freezes and slowly turns his head to stare at her. She returns his gaze, stood in his grandparents' kitchen stirring something in the cup she holds, a smile on her face. It would be perfectly nice, if her eyes weren't screaming that she wants to run as far and as far away from him as possible.

Surprised she'd been the one to tell him or not, he supposes the look means he can't tease her for it, and his shoulders slump at the realization while he wonders when exactly he'd grown up to the point he recognizes Emma when she's freaking the hell out; generally her walls are way too high for him to see over them.

"Okay," he says, taking off his backpack and dropping it next to the door. "Is that why you broke up with Hook?"

The stirring stops, thankfully, though Emma continues to stare at him as he takes a seat at the counter.

"Hook is why I broke up with Hook," she replies eventually and he nods, figuring it makes sense.

He'd always thought the pirate was way too clingy for his ma, and Hook tried too hard to make him believe he was more than a means to an end. He knew better and he was glad when he overheard Ruby tell Belle why Hook was moping around drunk more often than not lately. He knew it was only a matter of time before his mom did the same with Robin. His moms belonged together, beards or no beards, anyone could see that if they pulled their heads out of their butts long enough.

"Cool," he adds, assuming she wants more of a response because she's still staring at him and he'd really like her to stop now. "Are you guys gonna get married? If so, you should wear a tux. Mom will love it."

Hiding his grin in the fold of his arms, he peers up at her and feels the grin widen at the look of shock on her face. He knows it's too early, pretty sure neither of his moms even want to get married any time soon, if ever.

He's okay with that, but its fun to tease them both every now and then. "Actually," he continues, his voice muffled somewhat by his new position. "Maybe she'd prefer a dress. You barely ever wear them."

"Hen..." Emma shakes her head. "I don't— we're not… god, kid." Lifting his head, he lets her see his grin then and laughs at the appalled expression that immediately settles on her face. "Holy hell, you suck."

He nods, not even bothering to deny it. "But you love me too," he says, feeling smug the second he sees her soften, her smile far more genuine this time around. "Admit it, ma. You know you want to."

She wrinkles her nose. "Nah. You're a pain in my as— sarm."

"Assarm?" She sticks her tongue out at him and he cracks up. "Bad save, ma. I'm telling mom."

Eyes narrowing, she says, "Do that and we'll probably be divorced before we're married."

"Good point," he concedes with another grin. "I'll let you off… this time."

 

.

.

.

 

Snow beams when she enters the station to find her husband and daughter teasing one another. David pulls his arm back and launches something across the room as Emma hisses out a, "Missssss."

Snow bites her lip, watching the ball of paper sail through the air and bounce against the lip of the bin before dropping to the floor with the rest of them. She chuckles and shakes her head. "Regina is going to fire you both," she teases, walking deeper into the room as they swivel to face her.

"Hey Mom." Emma grins. Much like the ball had, she bounces up from the desk where she'd been sitting and kisses her cheek before Snow takes her place.

"Hello sweetie," she replies, chest warming with the display of affection. "I thought you had the night off."

"Yeah, but I figure Red's covered enough of my shifts as is, so I gave it to her instead." Emma shrugs. "Besides… I kinda wanted to talk to you both and I knew you'd be by to visit Dad at some point."

"Oh?" Snow perks up, both curious and hopeful.

There's been something different about her daughter lately. Emma seemed happier despite having broken it off with Hook, and though she's tried not to interfere— to let Emma come to them on her own terms, it's been difficult keeping her suspicions to herself.

"Yeah." Emma nods, taking a breath. "I uh— I'm… I'm in love… with… someone."

Feeling the squeal bubbling in her chest, Snow stifles it along with her grin as she raises both brows, feigning surprise, and asks, "Who?"

She feels a little guilty when Emma tries to look at her only to immediately avert her gaze, looking anywhere else but at the two of them. David leans forward in his chair and nudges her with his elbow, placing his arm on the desk just behind her.

"You don't have to tell us," he says and Snow opens her mouth in contradiction before receiving another nudge.

She pouts, sighing inwardly. "He's right," she agrees. As painful as it is to see her daughter happy and not know why, officially, she's starting to learn that some things simply aren't her business, regardless of how she might feel. "As long as they make you happy, Emma, we're happy for you."

Her gaze narrows as a thought occurs to her and without thinking she blurts, "She does love you too, right?"

"She?" David repeats as Emma's eyes snap to her in shock and Snow covers her mouth, silently berating herself for the slip.

"Y— you know?"

Snow hesitates and David glances between them, brow furrowed in thought. Whoever this person is that Emma has fallen for, he's more curious about why his wife hadn't told him she apparently knew.

"She," he says again when neither of them speak. "Snow? Emma? Who— who is it?"

Snow continues to look at Emma, not wanting to spill something that isn't hers to tell. She'd done that once already in her life, and she'd lived to regret every day since.

Emma breaks their stare to look at her father, the tension draining from her body as her shoulders slump and resignation replaces the surprise. "Regina," she says softly. "I'm in love with Regina, Dad."

A snort draws all three of their attention to the cell at the back of the room where Leroy sits, clearly drunk. He flashes them a grin and to Emma says, "No shit, sister."

"Leroy!" Snow gasps, if only to hold back her laughter.

He grunts and rolls his eyes. "What? Like we're all supposed to pretend we don't see the way those two stare at each other, or the way they keep saving each other? If the eye sex or all those rescues didn't clue anyone in, then their little moment in the diner this afternoon sure as hell did."

Snow frowns, turning back to her daughter. "What moment?" She hadn't heard of any moment between Emma and Regina. "Emma?"

Noting the brilliant flush of red covering Emma's cheeks, she finally looses the squeal that's been building ever since she sat down. "Oh my god. Did you two kiss?!"

"Not right there," Emma mumbles and Snow bounces up and down on top of the desk. "Mom. Come on, stop it."

"I can't," she cries, launching herself at her daughter, engulfing her in a hug. "I'm just so happy for you. For both of you. Oh, Emma, you have no idea! Regina can be so sweet, and she has so much love to give."

"I know," Emma says, exasperation in her tone. Snow ignores it as the arms come up and around her, squeezing her back. Emma sighs then teases, "Regina is going to be disappointed you didn't have a heart attack."

Snow chuckles, pulling back. "Why isn't she here with you?" She frowns again. "Shouldn't she be?"

"Uh..." Emma flushes even brighter than before, arms dropping to her side before she raises her hand and rubs the back of her neck, expression sheepish. "She kinda doesn't know?"

"She doesn't..." Snow sighs. "Oh Emma."

"What?"

"You haven't told her?"

Blinking in rapid succession, Emma's face contorts. "Huh?"

Snow rolls her eyes at her confusion. Clearly Charming's jaw isn't the only thing her daughter inherited from her father. "You haven't told her that you love her?"

"Wha— yes!"

"Oh." She presses a hand to her chest as her heart threatens to explode at the look of outrage the question garners, and the sheer desperation within that one word. She breathes in deeply and she's hit with another thought when she holds her breath and questions, "Did she say it back?"

"Well…" Emma glances down at the ground, cheeks pink once more.

"Oh Emma."

"Would you stop that?" She snaps, head jerking upright. Her eyes flash with something and Snow leans back with the sudden need to run from her own child. "I know she loves me. I didn't do this for me."

"What do you mean?"

Emma brings her hands together, fidgeting, twisting her fingers around one another. "She… she didn't know. She thought I didn't love her and I thought— I thought maybe I could prove I did by telling you guys and… you know, even if you didn't accept it, I could tell her that I didn't care because I really do love her and that's what matters but you do, so maybe she'll be even happier now because she won't have to… I dunno, fight or whatever, even though I know she kinda loves fighting with people?"

The way she says the last bit brings a smile to Snow's face. The simple acceptance in that one sentence, and the love throughout Emma's entire speech is enough to remind her Regina is just as fortunate to be loved by Emma.

"I bet she finds your rambling as adorable as I do," she says teasingly.

Emma scowls but it doesn't hold, disappearing just as quickly as she bites down on her lower lip. Their eyes meet and Snow grins, understanding the look that passes between them. She makes a mental note to tease Regina about her soft side one day soon before she turns, raising a brow at her husband.

"You okay, honey?"

David nods and she offers him another smile that promises to fill him in later when they're alone. She subtly inclines her head in Emma's direction when he nods again and he turns his own smile on their daughter.

"I'm happy for you, Emma. Both of you."

Emma grins, her face lighting up. "Thanks Dad. Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

 

.

.

.

 

Returning home, Regina kicks off her heels and dumps her purse as soon as she walks in the door, too tired to bother pretending she's as tidy and put together as she would have most people believe. Moving to the study, she strips out of her coat and tosses it somewhere in the vicinity of the settee, then walks over to the fireplace where a half-full decanter of cider sits.

Glass in hand, she wanders back to the settee and unceremoniously drops down, fishing her phone from her coat to check her messages. There are a couple from Emma detailing her mind-numbingly dull day from hell (Emma's words, not hers) that make her smile, two from her son and another from the spawn of Satan herself aka Snow White.

Deciding to ignore the latter for the time being, her finger hovers above the first from Henry when she hears a knock at her door and pauses with a frown. She knows Emma is at work and as far as she is aware, Henry is with his grandparents for the night since it's Emma's week with him which leaves, in truth, no one she wants to deal with.

Quickly creating a new message, she sends one to Emma that reads: Where are your parents?

The response is immediate; Here.

Robin then, she thinks and leans back, eyes rolling. Considering her talk with Emma that afternoon, she has zero intention of humouring the man and his misguided belief that she'll come to her senses and realize the mistake she made in ending their, frankly meaningless and especially dull, relationship.

In terms of fun and exciting, compared to Emma the man is a wet paper bag. In terms of love, whatever they had together didn't compare in the slightest. The Queen was right; if she'd found it, she'd know and oh, how she knows. If Robin is her soul mate, then Emma is something altogether more and she'll be damned before she lets them slip through her fingers for the sake of less.

Returning to her son's texts, she frowns as the first is simply two words; U-haul time! Hoping for an explanation, she opens the second and growls; grandma disappeared. Gone to aunty lena's with Neal.

Rising swiftly, she knocks back her glass of cider and slams it down on the table, the message reminding her she has something to do before she forgets again. Magic gathering in the tips of her fingers, she waves her hand, returning her heels to her feet before she vanishes from her study.

She reappears in the station and ignores Snow's squeak of surprise as she clamps a hand down on her shoulder. Flashing Emma a quick grin and wink before they both disappear, she lets go when they materialize on Zelena's front porch, and violently pounds on the door, oblivious to the grinning spawn beside her.

Zelena flings the door open with a scowl. "Regina, how nice of you to take time out of your—"

"Shut up," she interrupts, brushing passed her and into the house. "Henry Daniel Mills!"

Henry bounds into the room grinning, baby Neal in his arms. Regina flicks her wrist, summoning her phone to hand and finding his first text before she turns the screen to him, brow raised. "Explain."

He looks from her to the phone then back again, his grin threatening to split his cheeks at this point. "Tell you later?"

She rolls her eyes, expecting something along those lines and nods. "You better," she warns, spinning around to Snow. "Take your son and grandson back home. If you leave them alone again, I will adopt your son and refuse you visitation rights to either."

Snow opens her mouth but Regina interrupts. "Later, dear," she says, and turns a glare on Zelena. "I have a sister to viciously maim at present."

"Mom."

The glare softens as she glances back at Henry. "Go with your grandmother," she says, reaching out to caress his cheek before dropping her hand and smoothing her thumb across Neal's forehead. "I promise not to kill your aunt. You can explain your obnoxiously vague text when you come to dinner tomorrow with your mother."

Snow squeals and Regina winces, glaring at her. "Sorry sorry," she mutters, hands raised. "Come on, Henry."

He sighs before stepping forward and throwing an arm around Regina's shoulders. She smiles and wraps both arms around him and Neal, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Love you. Be good for your grandmother, and try not to pass any bad habits on to your uncle."

"Yes mother," he drawls playfully. He kisses her cheek and pulls from the embrace. "Love you too."

She waits until he and Snow are out the door and it closes behind them before she turns back to Zelena, her smile falling to make way for a scowl. "You—"

"Oh what, Regina?" She snaps, cutting her off. "He came to me of his own freewill. If you didn't want him to visit me, then maybe you shouldn't leave him with the most incompetent—"

Regina lifts her hand, pinching her fingers together and taking her voice before Zelena says something that will end in her death. "I am not here because of Henry," she snarls. "No matter how much I dislike you, he is free to spend his time with whichever member of his family he wishes. I am here because of Emma and what might have happened to her thanks to your moronic prank…"

Zelena's lips part with a silent oh and Regina nods. "Yes, oh. What the hell were you thinking?"

When all she gets is a glare in response, she rolls her eyes and waves her hand, returning Zelena's voice. She regrets it instantly. "You're such a drama queen," Zelena says dismissively. "It isn't like I trapped her in a tree."

"She fell, Zelena!" Regina shouts, fists clenching at her side. "She had a bruise as long as my arm on her back. What if she'd fallen from something higher and injured her spine? You never think—"

"Oh spare me the theatrics. If she'd broken anything, you'd have healed her." Zelena turns from her, missing her sneer as she takes a step forward and throws over a shoulder, "Like you always do!"

"That's beside the goddamn point!" Regina swipes her hand through the air, slamming her sister against the wall. "If this is what you do with what little of your magic you have left, then you can forget about ever getting the rest of it back!"

"It was a prank!"

"It was stupid!"

"Mom?"

Jerking back, Regina's head whips to the side and her eyes widen at the sight of Henry and Snow standing in the doorway. She quickly releases Zelena and turns toward them, trying to tamp down on the anger still bristling inside of her as she growls, "I told you both to go home."

Snow smiles faintly. "We thought we'd wait and walk with you."

Regina deflates, letting out a breath in frustration. She's grateful they decided to wait and stopped her from incinerating Zelena, given how close she was to doing just that, but she's also confused. She frowns and asks, "Why would you assume I was going to walk? I have magic."

Henry shrugs. "You only use magic when you're angry if…" He tilts his head, leaving the rest of the sentence to hang there as the words he might have said echo in her mind. "It's okay, mom. We just thought we could… cheer you up."

Breaking the tension, Snow adds slyly, "We also have a few questions about you and Emma."

 

.

.

.

 

"Emma whateveryourmiddlenameis Swan!"

"I don't have one," Emma says, rounding the corner into her office as Regina spins around. It'd been a constant complaint for some of her foster parents on account of the fact it apparently made it harder for them to yell at her. She thought it was hilarious. "Something wrong?"

"Yes!" Regina hisses as she takes a seat behind her desk. Emma cocks her head in question, though she could certainly guess the reason for her visit. "Your mother. Your son. You. You're all wrong— quite possibly in the head!"

"Okay then." Emma retrieves the folder she'd been working on earlier, and flips it over in front of her.

The following silence is deafening, broken only by the sound of her pen scratching against paper. She has to resist looking up every so often, sensing Regina's stare as it tries to penetrate the top of her head. Given the late hour and the way Regina is significantly dressed down from her usual, as though she'd been unable to sleep and thrown on whatever when she got out of bed to come down and yell at her, Emma has a fairly solid idea for why she's here.

"You told them."

Her hand stills and she slowly lifts her gaze. "I did."

Regina flings herself into the visitor's chair with a sigh of, "Why?"

Emma smiles, letting the pen fall through her fingers as she leans back and replies, "Because I love you." Watching the exasperation slowly bleed into affection, her heart swells and she silently congratulates herself for saying the right thing. "I don't want to hide what I feel for you, not ever again."

Regina's head dips forward, her own smile starting to play along her lips. "I suppose it would be wrong of me to be angry with you in that case," she offers quietly, their eyes meeting when Emma chuckles.

"No," she counters, leaning forward once more as she rests her arms on the desk. "You have a right to feel whatever you feel. If you're angry, then be angry but it would be nice to know why so that I might... help. Are you upset because I didn't tell you?"

"No," Regina denies, head shaking. "Although I will admit I'm curious as to why you took it upon yourself to tell them without me."

Emma cringes, having hoped in vain that she wouldn't ask. Good intentions aside, Regina is not the type of woman you admit to wanting to protect, and yet. Emma sighs. "I'm going to be honest and hope you won't call me an idiot then fireball me for daring but—" She rolls her eyes at herself. "I thought if there was a bad reaction, then I could take the brunt of it without you getting hurt… again."

Dropping her gaze, she glances down at her desk and plucks at the corners of the folder. "I wanted you to know that I love you more than anything," she continues, feeling sillier by the second. "Even at the cost of—"

"Emma." She looks up, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. Regina shakes her head with a small smile before she sighs, sinking deeper into her chair. "I'm not mad. Not really. I— I understand why you confronted your parents without me but… Henry?"

Heat suffuses her cheeks, embarrassed because her only reason there was a loss of control. "That kinda just… happened," she answers as her cheeks redden further. She hadn't meant to tell him, certainly not in the way she had, but once it was out there and he'd accepted it, she couldn't bring herself to regret it at all.

"Really?"

She nods, chewing thoughtfully on the inside of her cheek. "I was… thinking about you when he came in and I just said it," she explains. Her next immediate thought had been that Regina was going to kill her. She quickly adds, "I didn't mean to tell him without you, but Regina he— he was such a little shit about it, like he already knew and I was just so so happy that he was happy for us that I— I just went with it, you know? He told me if we get married, I should wear a tux."

She expects a protest, or maybe a proclamation about the evils of marriage and how Regina won't ever resort to suffering through such a thing again— something not quite awful, but something angry and possibly a little snarky because it's Regina and Emma would think her an alien otherwise.

Instead, Regina throws her head back and laughs, and Emma stares, surprise mingling with feelings of relief and elation (no thoughts of aliens because that laugh is definitely one of a kind). A small smile begins to tug at her mouth and that same relief extends to the rest of her body as she relaxes back in her seat.

"You're right," Regina says, her smile blinding and growing brighter by the second. "Our son is a little shit."

"He is," Emma agrees. "Although…"

Regina's eyes narrow but she's still smiling. "Don't ruin the moment, dear."

"I'm just saying," Emma continues, grinning. "I can totally rock a tux." She wags her eyebrows before she notices the curious frown directed her way and explains, "I wore one to prom."

"You went to prom?"

"Yes," she huffs. She considers pretending to be more upset by the disbelief in Regina's tone, but then Regina knows more about her life before Storybrooke than anyone and she supposes it isn't really a stretch to think she'd missed out on certain teenage traditions like prom. She shrugs and adds, "Twice, actually."

Funnily enough, it'd been the one she crashed and was then thrown out of that she'd worn the tux to.

"Will wonders never cease." Regina smiles. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Eh." Emma shrugs again. "The first time, my foster mother made me wear this uncomfortable, hideous pink dress. I ended up going with this boy, Jacob Malory, who only asked me to begin with because he thought I'd be easy."

Regina scoffs. "I assume you dissuaded him of such a notion."

Flashing her a grin, Emma replies, "If by dissuade you mean did I punch him in the balls, then yes. Yes I did."

"That's my girl," Regina chuckles.

Warmth returning to her cheeks, Emma's grin softens and she says, "Your girl, huh?"

A brow rises for the umpteenth time. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh… nope. No. This…" She points to herself, finger gesturing up and down as she says, "— problem free zone right here."


End file.
